


Sɪɢɴɪғɪᴄᴀɴᴛʟʏ

by HimitsuNoSenshi



Series: ×Three Shot ▬ Naruto [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuNoSenshi/pseuds/HimitsuNoSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das hier ist der dritte Teil meiner OS Reihe Nevermind-Trivial-Significantly. Naruto hat immer gedacht, mit Sasuke hätte er den perfektesten unperfekten Freund gefunden, den man sich vorstellen kann. Ein halbes Jahr läuft ihre Beziehung nun schon und wenn Naruto nicht so eifersüchtig wäre, wäre sicherlich auch alles in bester Ordnung. Wenn da nur das wenn nicht wäre. Denn weiß er sicher, ob Sasuke ihn wirklich liebt oder ist das alles nur ein beschissenes Spiel, weil gerade nichts besseres da ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klappe die I.

**Author's Note:**

> Mahlzeit Moin Freunde!  
> Diese Geschichte hier kann man zwar auch irgendwie alleine lesen, aber ich empfehle die beiden vorangegegangenen Teile auch zu lesen, schaden kann es auf jeden Fall nicht ;)

*

Klappe die I.

 

Leicht skeptisch betrachte ich den riesigen, nicht mehr transportablen Haufen Müll zu meinen Füßen. Die erste Frage, die sich mir zwangsläufig aufdrängt, wäre, wie der dorthin gekommen ist und die zweite fällt mir vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit nicht mehr ein, als ich die wahrscheinliche Ursache dafür hinter einer Ecke hervorlugen sehe.

Sie ist blond und sieht aus, wie ein Vollidiot.  
Und sie wirft mit Müll um sich.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einer anklagenden Handbewegung mustere ich das Unheil.

„Naruto“, ich hole sehr tief Luft, „würdest du mir bitte verraten, was du da tust?“

„Sas … ähm nun ja“, er kratzt sich im Nacken und sieht mich verlegen grinsend an. „Weißt du, das ist ne witzige Geschichte, heh.“

Ich verdrehe die Augen. Ich denke es ist besser nicht zu fragen. Das wird nicht gut ausgehen.

„Warum tue ich mir das eigentlich immer noch an?“, murmle ich und kicke die leere Cola Dose vor meinen Füßen in die nächstbeste Ecke.

Naruto schmunzelt und deklamiert mit einer ausschweifenden Handbewegung gen Himmel.  
„Weil du mich tief in deinem Innersten aus ganzem Herzen liebst, Sas.“

Ich schnaube und ignoriere sein albernes Kichern.

Er stößt sich von der Wand ab, an der er sich bis gerade abgestützt hat und kommt auf mich zu. Meine Augen wandern langsam über seinen Körper. Den Hoodie, den er anhat, sollte er eigentlich schon letzten Monat wegschmeißen, der sieht total ausgewaschen aus. Seine Haare stehen wie immer wild in alle Richtungen ab und sein Grinsen ist so breit wie eh und je.

„Na, checkst du mich gerade ab, Babe?“

Ich grinse süffisant.

„Und was wäre wenn?“, frage ich unschuldig und schaue ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Hmmm~“, er leckt sich leicht über die Lippen. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

„Möglicherweise.“

Er schaut mich süffisant grinsend an. Bei ihm sieht es aber eher aus, wie das Gesicht, das man macht, wenn man eine Zitrone isst.  
Ich schnipse mit meinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Wange, als er schließlich vor mir steht.

Ein kleines Lächeln huscht versehentlich über meine Lippen.  
Ich küsse ihn leicht auf den Mund und gebe ihm dann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Schmeiß den Hoodie weg und jetzt geh weiter arbeiten, Idiot. Für die anderen Dinge haben wir heute Nacht noch Zeit.“

Er verzieht das Gesicht.

„Man, du bist so ein Langweiler, Sas“, er sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an, „Und der Hoodie ist geil, lass ihn in Ruhe mit deinem Pseudo-Emo-Stil.“

„Hn.“

Naruto lässt die Schultern hängen, dreht sich dann aber augenverdrehend um und geht zurück zu dem, was er gerade getan hat.

Ich beginne damit die Cola Dose wieder aus der Ecke zu kramen und damit zum Mülleimer zu gehen, wobei ich noch andere Gegenstände vom Boden auflese, die dort absolut nichts zu suchen haben.

Aber so ist es nun mal, wenn man mit so einem Vollblut-Chaoten zusammen wohnt.

Ich verfluche es oft genug, aber trotzdem würde ich diese Entscheidung immer wieder treffen.  
Insgeheim weiß ich, dass ich ihn brauche. Auf meine Weise.

„Du kannst ja schon mal kochen“, kommt es erstickt aus irgendeinem Raum am anderen Ende der Wohnung. Und kurz darauf folgt ein Keuchhustenanfall, der sich gewaschen hat. Wenn er meint seine Zimmerhälfte nicht putzen zu müssen, ist das nicht mein Problem.

„Sicher nicht“, rufe ich trocken zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde finde ich mich zwischen Töpfen, Pfannen und Schüsseln in der Küche wieder und koche unser Mittagessen.

Das Abwägen zwischen Faulheit und lebensgefährlichem Essen hat ergeben, dass es doch vielleicht sinnvoller wäre, selbst zu kochen.

Das Geräusch von auf Holz stoßende Porzellanteller lässt mich aufsehen, als ich aus dem Wirtschaftsraum mit einer Rolle Zewa zurück komme.  
„Wow du deckst den Tisch?“

Er schnaubt. „Tu nicht so, als würde ich das nie machen.“

„Tust du nicht“, sage ich, stelle alles auf den Tisch und nehme gegenüber von Naruto Platz.

„Und du willst das wirklich machen?“ Er zeigt mit dem Messer auf mich und sieht mich dabei fragend an.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Die Arbeitsbedingungen sind unter aller Sau.“ Naruto nimmt Messer und Gabel in die Hand und versucht tatsächlich mit beidem gleichzeitig zu essen, was ihm nicht wirklich gut gelingt.  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und schneide das Stück Fleisch durch, das auf meinem Teller liegt.

„Aber die Bezahlung war doch gut, oder?“

„Sicher, aber die Menschen dort sind sehr anstrengend.“ Leise seufze ich und stehe auf, um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser zu holen.

„Auch Wasser?“

„Bitte.“ Naruto kratzt sich an der Nase. „Aber hast du schon was Neues?“

„Ich habe ein Angebot von einer Firma bekommen, die sehr gut bezahlt und mir einen höheren Posten verspricht.“

„Huh. Na dann“, meint er schulterzuckend und steckt sich die Gabel mit dem Haufen Essen in den Mund.  
Die Hälfte davon bleibt ihm im Mundwinkel hängen und er leckt mit der Zunge darüber.  
Ich verziehe angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Du solltest lernen, wie man richtig isst, Vollidiot. Immer noch.“

Aus verengten Augen sieht er mich trotzig an.  
„Man sollte meinen, nach 12 Jahren Freundschaft und einem halben Jahr Beziehung mit mir hättest du dich daran gewöhnt.“

„Niemals“, sage ich und wende mich nach kurzem Blickkontakt wieder meinem Steak zu.  
Vernünftig Essen gehörte schon immer zu den Dingen, die Naruto Uzumaki noch nie konnte und vermutlich auch nie lernen wird. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen.

„Hey, aber Sas“, er zeigt mit Messer und Gabel auf sein Essen, „das schmeckt gut.“

„Hn.“ Wenn ich ehrlich bin, freut es mich mehr, dass er das gesagt hat, als ich offen zu gebe.

„Nun“, er macht eine Pause, schaut dabei aber nicht auf, „wann wirst du kündigen?“

„Die Kündigung ist bereits eingereicht. Kündigungsfrist ist bis Ende diesen Monats.“

„Huh, so bald schon. Okay.“

Ich brumme zustimmend und kratze die letzten Reste des Essens auf meinem Teller zusammen.  
Die Kündigung wird wohl das sinnvollste sein, dass ich seit Jahren getan habe. Die Arbeit frisst mich auf. „Wie läuft es mit deinem Buch?“, frage ich beiläufig.

„Gut. Die nächsten Kapitel sollten kein Problem darstellen, das Skript steht… also denke ich, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen pünktlich zur Frist fertig bin. Hinata wird sich freuen.“ Naruto' s Mundwinkel heben sich zu einem Grinsen und verweilen dort für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sein Geschirr auf seinen Teller legt und einen Schluck Wasser trinkt.  
Das Gespräch ist leicht eingeschlafen, weil niemand von uns weiß, über was man sonst reden könnte. Die Stille, die entsteht ist dennoch weder drückend, noch unangenehm. Sie ist einvernehmlich und hält nur bis zum Klappern der Teller an, die ich übereinander stelle, um sie in die Spüle zu stellen und mich dann aus der Küche zu verdrücken.

„Du bist dran mit Spülen“, rufe ich über die Schulter und muss mir Naruto nicht ansehen, um die Unzufriedenheit zu wissen, die sich gerade auf seinem Gesicht breit macht. Das letzte was ich höre, bevor ich die Schlafzimmertür hinter mir schließe ist das sehr sehr genervte Seufzen aus der Küche, bevor das Wasser angestellt wird.

*

 

Gähnend setzte ich mich in meinem Bett auf und streife mir schwermütig meine warme Decke von den Oberschenkeln.

Das Bett neben mir ist leer. Sasuke scheint also schon wach zu sein. Wahrscheinlich kocht er gerade Rührei oder so. Seit ich einmal fast unsere Bude abgefackelt habe, lässt er mich nicht mehr an den Herd und jedes Mal, wenn ich einer Pfanne zu nahe komme, zieht er mich panisch weg und verfrachtet mich mit meinem GameBoy auf das Sofa.

Ich muss grinsen und wische mir mit einer Hand ein bisschen Spucke aus meinem Mundwinkel.  
Meine Motivation aufzusehen sinkt mit jeder Sekunde und mein Wille heute noch irgendwas zu tun ist nicht besonders groß. Ich werde mir in Zukunft einfach gar nichts mehr vornehmen. Dann bin ich am Ende des Tages wenigstens nicht von mir enttäuscht.

Nichts desto trotz muss ich heute zur Arbeit und das pünktlich. Ich war letzte Woche schon zu spät und das sollte ich dann vielleicht doch nicht noch einmal wiederholen, mein Chef ist ziemlich angepisst und pinkelt mir sonst bald ans Bein.

Ich quäle mich also aus meinem Bett, schlürfe unter höchster Anstrengung zur Badezimmertür und drücke die Klinke herunter. Die Tür schwingt auf und ich werde von meinem Toilettenpapier mit Fröschen drauf begrüßt … nicht. Denn die Tür geht nicht auf.  
Ich rüttle erneut an der Klinke, es tut sich nichts und ich seufze entnervt auf. Das kann jetzt wirklich nicht wahr sein.

„Sas?“, frage ich wagemutig und hoffe inständig, dass ich keine Antwort erhalte.

„Was ist?“ Zu schade. Ich fluche leise und schlage meine Handknöcheln dabei gegen die Tür. Tat weh.

„Wie lange brauchst du noch?“  
„Nicht mehr lange.“

Ich ziehe die Luft durch die Zähne ein. Verdammt. Wenn Sasuke sagt, dass er nicht mehr lange braucht, kann ich mit ungefähr einer halben Stunde rechnen.

„Beeil dich bitte“, seufze ich.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig.“

„Bin ich nicht“, erwidere ich und klopfe gegen die Tür. „Wie lange noch? Ich muss zur Arbeit, Mann.“

Ich höre Sas durch die Tür seufzen und kann mir bildlich vorstellen, wie er augenverdrehend vor dem Spiegel steht und mit dem Glätteisen in der Hand herumfuchtelt.

„Jetzt mach die verdammte Tür auf“, sage ich hektisch, als ich sieben Minuten später immer noch vor der verschlossenen Badezimmertür stehe und mir Sasuke beim Gesicht eincremen vorstelle.

In meinem Arm halte ich meine Klamotten und ein Handtuch, da ich eigentlich duschen muss. Meine Haare verdienen mal wieder Wasser und als ich heute Morgen meinen Arm gehoben habe, habe ich mich gewundert, dass die Pflanzen auf dem Nachttisch noch leben und nicht durch Gase gestorben sind. Sprich, ich bin ein Stinktier und Sasuke lässt mich nicht ins Bad. Aber ich muss ins Bad, denn wenn ich einen Blick auf die Uhr im Flur werfe, sehe ich, dass mir noch eine halbe Stunde bleibt, bis ich los muss.

„Warte.“ Endlich. Der Schlüssel dreht sich im Schloss und die Tür schwingt nach innen auf. Mir blickt ein Sasuke mit weißen Flecken im Gesicht entgegen, in den Haaren zwei Spangen und nur eine Boxershorts am Leib.

„Sas“, beginne ich ernst, „Du bist seit einer halben Stunde hier drin. Und du bist weder angezogen, noch hast du deine Haare gemacht. Was zur Hölle ist falsch mit dir? Und was zum Teufel hast du die ganze verdammte Zeit, in der ich vor der Tür gewartet habe, gemacht?!“

Er verzieht keine Mine. „Ich habe masturbiert.“

Meine Gesichtszüge entgleisen. „D-das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ Meine Kinnlade klappt auf und nicht wieder zu.  
Provokant lächelt er mich an. „Und was wäre wenn?“

„Verdammt, ich stand vor der Tür. Und du holst dir seelenruhig im Bad einen runter und das ohne mich?!“

Er tippt mir mit Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger gegen die Stirn und seine Mundwinkel zucken verdächtig nach oben. „Dich kann man so leicht verarschen.“

„Idiot.“

Er küsst mich kurz auf die Lippen und zieht mich dann am Hosenbund meiner Boxer ins Bad.

„Jetzt kommt aber auch rein, wenn du schon so nervig bist.“

Ich kann mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Mit dem Zeigefinger tippe ich an eine seiner Spangen und streiche über seine schwarzen Haare bis an sein Kinn. „Süß“, murmle ich leise.  
Eine seiner akkurat gezupften Augenbrauen schießt in die Höhe. „Was?“

„Nichts, nichts.“ Sasuke mag es nicht, wenn man ihn süß findet. Er ist es aber. Manchmal.

Mit den Handflächen verteilt er die Creme in seinem Gesicht und ich bin sicher, dass seine Haut noch genau so weich ist, wie vor einem halben Jahr, als es mir das erste Mal aufgefallen ist. Trotzdem kann ich es nicht lassen und streiche vorsichtig mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. Er lehnt sich ein wenig in meine Berührung und sieht mir stechend in die Augen.  
Scheiße man. Ich frage mich unweigerlich, ob ich mich irgendwann an diesen Blick gewöhnen werde. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Meine Lippen springen leicht auseinander und ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Augen sich gerade ein bisschen getrübt haben. Es ist doch jedes Mal das gleiche mit mir. Egal wie sehr ich versuche nicht auf ihn zu reagieren, es funktioniert einfach nicht so, wie ich es gerne hätte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später finde ich mich wieder, wie ich mich an seinen nackten Oberkörper presse und meine Lippen auf seine donnern lasse.

Na toll. Und so was passiert immer, wenn ich mal wirklich keine Zeit habe.

Ich spüre seine Hände an meinen Hüften und seine Zunge in meinem Mund und jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei. Ich lasse meine Finger über seine Brust wandern, spüre die Bauchmuskeln auf meiner Handfläche und spiele mit seinen Haaren, die immer noch von den zwei Haarspangen nach hinten gehalten werden. Ich ziehe die eine raus, lasse sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen und zerre an seinen Nackenhaaren.  
Mein Atem geht stoßartig, sein Körper presst mich gegen die Duschwand.

Sein Becken schiebt sich vor und ich kann nicht mehr anders, als leise zu keuchen. So viel erotische Stimmung am Morgen ist nicht gut für mich. Ich merk das schon. Da bin ich zu sensibel. Ich reagiere empfindlicher auf jede Berührung, auf jedes Wort, dass aus seinem Mund kommt.

Und er nutzt das eiskalt aus.

Wobei eiskalt kein guter Vergleich ist. Es ist scheiße heiß hier drin. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das an den noch immer vorhandenen Duschdämpfen von Sasuke kommt oder doch von uns beiden ausgeht. Ich tippe auf letzteres.

Seine Lippen an meinem Hals sind weich und feucht, als er mit der Zunge eine Spur über mein Schlüsselbein zu meinem Brustbein zieht und dabei ein heißes Kribbeln hinterlässt.  
Sein Mund gleitet über meinen Bauch, zieht meine leichte Muskulatur nach und lässt mich erschaudern. Seine Finger spielen mit meinem Haaransatz unter dem Nabel. Ich streiche durch seine schwarzen Haare und lehne meinen Kopf nach hinten an die kalte Duschwand.  
Die Haarsträhnen sind weich und glatt an meiner Haut und ich frage mich mal wieder, wie er das hin bekommt. 

Ich zucke leicht zusammen und unterdrücke ein Stöhnen, als ich seine Lippen unterhalb meiner Boxershorts spüre.  
Mit der Zungenspitze streicht er einmal die gesamte Länge entlang und leckt dann über die Spitze. Ich zittere, keuche auf. Ich bemerke, wie er lächelt und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er dann die Lippen spreizt und ich kurze Zeit später die Nässe seiner Mundhöhle spüre. Allein von seinem Blick, als er mich von unten herausfordernd ansieht, jagt mir einen gewaltigen Schauer über den Rücken und wäre ich nicht darauf trainiert, wäre ich schon davon gekommen.

Meine Finger krallen sich in seine Haare, meine Fingernägel kratzen über seine Kopfhaut und die weiche Haut über seiner Schultermuskulatur gibt unter dem Druck meiner zweiten Hand nach.   
Ich stöhne auf, beuge den Rücken durch, so dass mein Becken weiter nach vorne rückt und ich tiefer in Sasuke' s Rachen stoße. Mein Kopf liegt im Nacken, ein Schweißfilm bildet sich auf meiner Haut und ich merke, dass ich nicht mehr allzu lange durch halten werde. Der Druck erhöht sich mit jeder Bewegung, die von Sasuke aus geht, wenn er den Kopf vor und zurück bewegt, wenn er seine Zunge um meinen Penis kreisen lässt und ab und zu über die geschwollene Spitze leckt. 

Seine Hände legen sich an meine Beckenknochen, ziehen meinen Unterbauch näher zu sich heran und ich muss mich sichtlich zurück halten, nicht ruckartig nach vorne zu zucken. Meine Zähne malträtieren meine Unterlippe, die schon längst blutet und meine Bauchmuskeln spannen sich immer mehr an.

„Sas -“, stöhne ich, ziehe an seinen Haaren und versuche ich ihm zu suggerieren, dass ich gleich kommen werde. Er bewegt sich kein Stück von mir weg. Stattdessen zieht er mich noch näher und beschleunigt sein Tempo nochmal. Ich keuche auf, zucke nach vorne, wieder nach hinten und stoße in ihn, bis mein Körper sich versteift, die Muskeln sich hart anspannen und ich den Rücken durch beuge. Dann komme ich in seinem Mund. Und er schluckt alles, bevor er wieder zu mir hoch kommt und mich lasziv ansieht. „Und jetzt gehst du duschen.“ Ich fange mit meinem Zeigefinger den Tropfen Sperma auf, der ihm aus dem Mundwinkel gelaufen ist und lecke ihn ab.  
Ich grinse ihn an und schaue an ihm herunter.

„Willst du nicht mit kommen?“

„Du musst zur Arbeit.“

„Die werden in der ersten Stunde eh nicht merken, dass ich fehle“, sage ich und mache die Duschtür auf. „Und jetzt komm.“

*

 

Naruto steht unmittelbar hinter mir in der Essensschlange der Pommes Imbissbude.  
Ich kann das Fett bis zu meiner Position als Vorletzter riechen und will gar nicht wissen, wie die Pommes vor sich hin siechen und immer mehr von dem Zeug aufnehmen.

Mein Freund piekst mir seine Fingerspitzen in den Rücken, weil er Langeweile hat.  
Kein Wunder, immerhin stehen wir schon eine gute halbe Stunde an.

Ich hätte ihm gleich sagen können, dass wir schneller an Essen gekommen wären, hätten wir uns drei Meter weiter in die fast nicht vorhandene Schlange zum Obststand eingereiht, aber er wollte ja unbedingt Pommes mit Currywurst haben. Selbst Schuld. Trotzdem muss er mir deswegen noch lange nicht den Rücken löchern oder mit in die Hacken treten, in der Hoffnung die Schlange möge sich dadurch auflösen. Warum auch immer sie das tun sollte.

„Sas, mach das es schneller geht. Ich hab Hunger“, mault er, unterstützt durch so ein unmenschliches Magenknurren, das eigentlich nur von ihm kommen konnte.

„Du hättest dich auch einfach nebenan anstellen können. Also lebe mit deiner Entscheidung und geh mir nicht auf den Sack.“

„Woah. Nicht so viel Freundlichkeit auf einmal. Sorry, der Herr, dass ich keinen Hungertod sterben will.“

Ich brumme nur und richte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den fettleibigen Herrn vor mir, dessen Schweißflecken unter den Achseln mir freundlich entgegen stinken.

Wunderbar.

Naruto schmollt und würdigt mich fortan keines Blickes mehr. Wenn ich Glück habe, wird das nun etwas zehn Minuten anhalten, bevor er mir wieder auf die Nerven geht.

Ich komme nicht umhin festzustellen, dass der Besuch einer solchen Veranstaltung keine Bereicherung für meinen Alltag, noch für mein gesamtes Leben ist und auch nie sein wird.

Ich schrecke unweigerlich zusammen, als neben mir ein hohes Quietschen ertönt, das mir in den Ohren brennt wie eine Feuerwehrsirene und ein unangenehmes Piepen hinterlässt.

Mein leises unzufriedenes Stöhnen wird gepflegt überhört und an eine Entschuldigung wegen Lärmbelästigung ist erst gar nicht zu denken.

Das kleine Mädchen neben mir erinnert mich mit ihren vor Begeisterung weit aufgerissenen Augen und den in der Luft herum wedelnden Armen an Naruto.

Mir gefällt nur nicht, dass es mich anstarrt und mit dem nackten Zeigefinger auf mich zeigt, während es immer noch diese schrecklich Laute von sich gibt. Der Mutter ist das ganze sichtlich unangenehm, doch die Bemühungen ihr Kind unter Kontrolle zu bekommen scheitern kläglich, als sie von einem Bekannten angesprochen wird und sich nun einen Dreck um ihr Kind und mich, den Belästigten schert.

Ich jedoch bemühe mich gerade redlich darum, mich nicht auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren und so zu tun, als hätte ich meinen eigenen Raum aus Glas, in dem ich alles gedämpft höre und mich keiner sehen kann.

Funktioniert nicht ganz so, wie es geplant war, denn spätestens, als ich bemerke, dass das Eis in ihrer Hand schmilzt und auf meine neuen Designerschuhe tropft, ist es mit meiner Geduld endgültig vorbei.

„Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen?“, fauche ich recht unfreundlich das Mädchen an, das mich jetzt mit großen Kulleraugen unschuldig ansieht. Ich kann sehen, wie langsam aber sicher mehr Wasser in ihre Augen tritt und diese anfangen gefährlich zu schimmern.

„Sasuke!“, Naruto sieht mich anklagend an, „Du kannst doch nicht das kleine Mädchen so zusammenstauchen!“

„Aber meine Schuhe sind hin, sie wird ja wohl in der Lage sein ihr Eis bei sich zu behalten!“

„Das war bestimmt keine Absicht. Jetzt komm mal wieder runter.“

Ich schnaube und wende schwer genervt meinen Blick ab. Wenn ich anfange mit meinem Freund zu diskutieren, dann endet das hier wahrscheinlich in einem riesengroßen Streit, bei dem einer von uns - vorzugsweise Naruto - abhauen wird und dann zwei bis drei Tage beleidigt ist. Das kann ich mir heute wirklich sparen.

Die Hand an meinem Handgelenk hindert mich daran meine Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und langsam fühle ich mich unangenehm bedrängt.

„Na Kleine, der riesige Schmollkopf neben mir meinte das nicht so. Wie wäre es, wenn wir dir gleich ein neues Eis kaufen, hm?“ Scheinbar hat die Kleine jetzt doch richtig angefangen zu weinen, was mir dann doch ein kleines bisschen Leid tut. Aber nicht so viel, dass ich gleich ein Eis gekauft hätte.

Vor Allem nicht dann, wenn vor uns nur noch drei Personen stehen, wir gleich dran wären und Naruto plötzlich die Schlange verlässt um dem am Boden zerstörten Kind ein Eis zu kaufen, weil sie zu empfindlich ist.

Ich schnaube immer noch genervt und gehe dann mit einigem Abstand meinem Freund hinterher, der vergnügt auf das Mädchen einredet, das schon wieder am Lachen ist. Dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm gewesen sein.  
Überempfindliche kleine Biester sind das, diese Kinder. Sie schauen einen mit ihren großen feuchten Kulleraugen an, bis man nach gibt und ihnen das gibt, was sie wollen. Scheinbar scheint Naruto besonders anfällig für diese Taktik zu sein. Dabei ist er selbst genauso.

Meine Hand streicht über meine Augen und ich entferne die in mein Gesicht gerutschte Haarsträhne.  
Narutos Lachen schallt die paar Meter zu mir herüber und ich kann nicht anders, als sogar leicht zu schmunzeln, als er so da steht, mit einem Eis in der Hand und den anderen Arm in der Luft herum wedelnd, in der Hoffnung die Kleine zum Lachen zu bringen.

Ich bemerke die junge Frau, die sich neben mich gestellt hat und die Beiden ebenfalls beobachtet.  
Sie hebt einen Mundwinkel und gluckst leise vor sich hin, bevor sie einen kurzen Seitenblick zu mir herüber wirft.

„Süß die Zwei, nicht?“, fragt sich mich dann und lacht auf. Meine Augenbraue wandert in die Höhe und ich betrachte desinteressiert meine Fingernägel bevor ich antworte.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er sich ab und zu mal wie ein Erwachsener benehmen würde.“

„Man wird so schnell erwachsen. Das Wichtige ist doch, dass man Spaß an seinem Leben hat, oder nicht?“ Sie schaut mich aus lachenden Augen an und wartet scheinbar wirklich auf eine Antwort.

Ich brumme irgendwas und schaue dann stumm in eine andere Richtung.  
Naruto soll sich mal zusammen reißen. Wir sind hier in der Öffentlichkeit und ich will, dass ich mich auch in Zukunft noch mit ihm sehen lassen kann.

Meine Schritte führen mich zu einer Hauswand, etwas vom Geschehen entfernt.  
Mein Rücken lehnt an der rauen Wand und meine Hände versenke ich in den Hosentaschen.

Ich stoße langsam die Luft aus, stocke aber, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre und der Geruch von Schweiß mich umhüllt, wie eine Giftgaswolke. Ich habe böse Vorahnungen und weiß selbst nicht genau, warum ich ins Verderben renne, als ich mich doch zur Seite drehe und mitten in das speckige Gesicht eines älteren Mannes schaue.

Der Schweiß rinnt seine Schläfen herunter und die Brille auf seiner Nase ist leicht beschlagen.  
Ich schüttle mich innerlich, äußerlich stehe ich stumm da und sehe desinteressiert durch ihn hindurch.

„Hey.“

Ich antworte nicht. Vielleicht geht er freiwillig wieder, wenn ich ihn ignoriere.

Hat nicht funktioniert. Er fasst mich am Arm an.

„Wie heißt du?“

Meine Augen verengen sich feindselig. „Das geht Sie nichts an.“

„Eine kleine Kratzbürste also. Hm hm.“ Ich wünschte ich hätte das gemurmelte Das gefällt mir. danach nicht gehört. Ein Schauer läuft mir den Rücken runter und ich will gerade überall nur nicht hier sein.

„Verschwinde.“

„Nicht so unhöflich. Wir haben uns doch noch gar nicht kennengelernt.“ Sein Lächeln sieht aus, wie eine Fuge zwischen Backsteinen. Unsympathisch und pervers.

Er kommt mir näher und ich habe die starke Befürchtung, dass ihm die fünf Zentimeter zwischen uns zu viel sind.  
Ich versuche meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber so richtig gelingt es mir doch nicht.

„Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass der junge Herr das nicht möchte?“

Ich drehe meinen Kopf und ein Mann, etwas älter als ich, schaut den Fettsack neben mir herausfordernd an. Irgendwas liegt in seinem Blick, dass mich einschüchtert. Scheinbar nicht nur mich.

Dieser grummelt leise vor sich hin und lässt anschließend tatsächlich meinen Arm los.  
Er wendet sich verärgert ab und sucht sich gleich wahrscheinlich ein neues Opfer für seine Grabbelattacken. Widerlich solche Typen.

„Alles okay?“, fragt mich der braunhaarige Kerl neben mir mit einer sanften Stimme, wie ich sie noch nie gehört habe.

„Ja. Danke, aber ich hätte das schon alleine geschafft.“

„Das sagen Sie jetzt.“ Er schmunzelt leicht und es bilden sich kleine, kaum sichtbare Lachfalten um seine Augen. Trotzdem sieht er sehr jung aus. Er streicht sich mit dem Zeigefinger seufzend eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sieht mich an, wie einen kleinen Jungen.

„Kennen wir uns?“, murmelt er mir entgegen und scheint zu überlegen. „Sie kommen mir bekannt vor.“

„Nun, ich kenne Sie nicht, aber ich sehe meinem Bruder sehr ähnlich. Kennen Sie Itachi? Er ist im Versicherungsgeschäft tätig.“

Er nestelt mit seinem Finger leicht an der Jacke herum, während er einige Schritte zurück zum Veranstaltungszentrum geht.

„Vermutlich hatte ich mal mit Ihrem Bruder zu tun.“  
Er scheint zu überlegen. „Wissen Sie was? Wieso klären wir das nicht am Samstagabend, wenn Sie und Ihr Kollege auf meiner kleinen Veranstaltung ein Glas trinken?“

Naruto hat uns scheinbar gesehen und tippt mir mit misstrauischem Gesicht auf die Schulter, als er sich neben mich stellt. „Na, gute Unterhaltung?“, fragt er fast schon schnippisch und ich verzweifle wieder einmal an seiner chronischen Unhöflichkeit gegenüber Fremden. Ich hätte jetzt gerne die Augen verdreht. Kurz betrachte ich ihn, bevor ich mich dann wieder Hashirama zuwende und Naruto weitgehend außer Acht lasse. Er läuft mir nicht weg, wenn er eine Erklärung will, dann soll er gefälligst warten, bis das Gespräch beendet ist.

Perplex nicke ich Hashirama zu und vermutlich bin ich einfach zu überrascht über die plötzliche Einladung und sein Lächeln ist zu sympatisch, als das ich hätte ablehnen können. „Ja, sicher.“

Seine Augen strahlen. „Wie schön.“ Er gluckst leise. „Beginn ist um halb acht am Abend.“ Ich betrachte die Visitenkarte, die er mir gerade in die Hand gedrückt hat und nicke mechanisch. Hashirama Senju, Immobilienmakler. steht auf der Karte und darunter eine Adresse aus der Innenstadt.

„In Ordnung“, murmle ich und gebe ihm die Hand zum Abschied.

„Dann bis übermorgen“, sagt er, klopft mir leicht auf die Schulter und weg ist er.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Was genau ist eigentlich gerade passiert?

*

 

Naruto war eher weniger begeistert, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass er sich den Abend frei halten soll. Er hat irgendwas von einer geplanten Verabredung mit Kiba gemurmelt. Ist mir ganz Recht, dass er ihn nicht sieht.

Dieser Typ war mir noch nie ganz geheuer und nach dem, was ich so gehört habe, hatte ich mit der Vermutung auch nicht so Unrecht.

Naruto unternimmt meines Erachtens ein wenig zu viel mit ihm und ich denke nicht, dass er ein so guter Umgang für ihn ist. Seit sie sich wieder regelmäßig sehen, hat sich sein Wortlaut verändert und ich frage mich das ein oder andere Mal, ob es das Wort überhaupt gibt, er ist gereizter und allgemein schneller genervt, wenn ihm etwas nicht in den Kram passt. Das gefällt mir nicht.

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, als würde das diese Gedanken aus meinem Gehirn schleudern und widme mich meinem Kleiderschrank. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, wird das heute Abend eine ungezwungene Veranstaltung. Ich werde also keine zu formellen Sachen anziehen.  
Ein schlichtes Hemd und eine saubere Jeans sollten also genügen.  
Ich greife nach einem dunkelblauen Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose, die noch nach unserem Waschmittel riechen und lege sie provisorisch auf den Stuhl neben dem Schrank.

Im Spiegel gegenüber betrachte ich mein Gesicht und ziehe an ein paar meiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die nicht mehr so sitzen, wie ich es gerne hätte.

Ich ziehe das Handtuch um meine Hüften fester und streiche mit meinem Zeigefinger kurz über den Ansatz meines Schamhaares unterhalb meines Bauchnabels.

Naruto mag es lieber, wenn ich mich rasiere. Ich mag es nicht und meiner Meinung nach muss er dann damit leben, ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht.

„Sas?“, ruft er in dem Moment auch von unten die Treppe rauf. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.  
Ich brumme, was er nicht einmal hätte hören können, doch so wie ich ihn kenne, gibt er sowieso einen Dreck drauf, ob ich ihm zuhöre oder nicht.  
„Wo hast du mein orangenes Hemd hingelegt?“

„Ist in der Wäsche.“ Ist es nicht, aber das muss er nicht wissen. Das Hemd ist wirklich scheußlich und ich lasse nicht zu, dass Naruto heute Abend so bei Hashirama auftaucht. Ich hoffe sowieso, dass er sich einmal im Leben zu benehmen weiß, wenn wir schon auf so eine Feier eingeladen worden sind. Hashirama hat auf mich einen sehr ordentlichen Eindruck gemacht. Sehr freundlich, humorvoll, dennoch gesittet und guten Geschmack was Kleidung betrifft.

Die Schuhe waren geputzt und seine Haare fielen ordentlich über seine Schultern, obwohl sie eine erstaunliche Länge haben. Ich stelle mir Naruto mit langen Haaren vor. Mein Gesicht verzieht sich und ich beschließe, nie wieder darüber nachzudenken.

„...suke.“

Ich schrecke auf. „Hm, was?“

„Ich hab dich was gefragt.“ Naruto stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte. „Sag mal, wo bist du denn heute nur?“

„Wo soll ich denn sein?“, frage ich verwirrt.  
„Na hier bist du sicherlich nicht.“

„Ich habe nur kurz über etwas nachgedacht“, murmle ich axelzuckend und greife zügig nach meiner schwarzen Boxershorts.

„Hm mhm.“

„Steh nicht so dumm in der Gegend rum und zieh dich lieber an. Wir müssen gleich los.“

 

*

 

Ich frage mich, ob Sasuke wohl bemerkt hat, dass er seit zwei Tagen von nichts anderem mehr redet, als diesem Hashirama und seiner blöden Feier, auf die er uns eingeladen hat. Aus welchen Grund auch immer. Er kennt Sasuke nicht einmal wirklich. Toll, er hat ihn vor zehn Säcken Reis, in Form eines Menschen gerettet, aber mehr auch nicht. Und ohnehin wäre dann doch wohl eher Sasuke derjenige gewesen, der Hashirama hätte irgendwohin einladen müssen. Unlogisch von vorne bis hinten die ganze Situation. Ich wünschte, Sasuke hätte einfach abgesagt.

Scheinbar hat er vergessen, dass wir heute eigentlich einen gemütlichen Abend zu zweit geplant hatten.  
Nur wir beide und der Fernseher und das Bett. Nicht Kiba. Wie leicht er das geschluckt hat. Scheinbar interessiert er sich nicht für solche Sachen, wie Zeit alleine mit seinem Freund verbringen.

Ich seufze leise und mustere den Korkboden unter meinen Füßen. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich Sasuke' s nackte Zehen sehen, die sich leicht bewegen, als er anfängt irgendwas mit seinem Hemd zu machen. Unwichtige Fummelei an den Knöpfen. Er weicht meinem Blick aus.

„Ist gut.“ Meine Stimme klingt nicht super freundlich, aber wenn er meint mir sagen zu müssen, was ich zu tun habe, dann soll er verdammt nochmal damit leben.

Eine halbe Stunde später schließt Sas die Haustür hinter uns und ich laufe auf sein Auto zu. Prolliges Teil natürlich. Zu teuer und zu überflüssig. Ein Einfaches hätte es auch getan.

„Wo ist das eigentlich genau?“, erkundige ich mich über meine Schulter und registriere aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Lichter seines Wagens aufleuchten.

„In der Innenstadt, nicht weit von deinem Arbeitsplatz.“

„Ah.“  
Ich schwinge mich neben Sasuke auf den Beifahrersitz und knete meine Finger im Schoß.  
Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache, obwohl ich nicht ganz genau sagen kann, woran das liegen mag.

„Warum fahren wir noch gleich dahin?“, frage ich nach einer Weile Fahrt beiläufig.

„Weil es unhöflich wäre, die Einladung nicht anzunehmen.“

„Aha.“  
Stille. Diese Stille macht mich wahnsinnig. Seit wann haben wir uns so wenig zu sagen?  
Sasuke redet noch weniger als sonst und ich weiß nicht, was ich noch zu sagen hätte.  
Unauffällig betrachte ich sein Profil. Das Gesicht starr nach vorne auf die Straße gerichtet und die Haare über seine Stirn fallend. Seine Nase ist so unnatürlich gerade, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte sie richten lassen, aber ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Er ist wohl einer der wenigen Menschen, die mit vollkommener Schönheit gesegnet worden sind. Warum auch immer, er das verdient haben sollte.

Ich denke an die Zeit zurück, als all diese Gedanken noch überflüssig waren, in der es völlig egal war, wie lange er morgens das Bad blockiert, oder ob er viel redet oder nicht.

Ich kann nicht einmal genau sagen, ab wann sich das verändert hat. Wann die Freundschaft plötzlich mehr war als nur Freundschaft und wann es mir wichtig geworden ist, ob er schlechte Laune hatte oder gute. Mein Lachen war fröhlicher und sein Blick offener.

Jetzt kann ich nichts in seiner Mimik lesen, als sture Monotonie und Konzentration auf den Verkehr.

*

 

„Schönen guten Abend“, dringt die dunkle, sanfte Stimme in mein Ohr und ich lächle unweigerlich ein wenig.

„Herr Senju“, begrüße ich ihn förmlich und er lacht locker auf.

„Schenken wir uns das Förmliche doch. Ich heiße Hashirama.“

„Sasuke.“

„Freut mich. Sasuke.“ Eine kleine Pause entsteht, in der ich registriere, dass Naruto immer noch schräg hinter mir steht. Einen äußerst skeptischen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Das ist Naruto.“

„Freut mich sehr, Naruto.“

„Ebenfalls“, murmelt mein Freund einsilbig und ich bin kurz davor die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Nun denn“, Hashirama klatscht euphorisch in die Hände. Sein Lächeln ist offen und breit, er schaut mich an, als wären wir schon ewig befreundet und bittet uns schließlich mit einer ausladenden Handgeste in das Appartement einzutreten.

„Wenn ihr Hunger oder Durst habt, bedient euch, es ist genug da.“ Er scheint kurz zu überlegen.  
„Das WC ist dort drüben, die erste Tür rechts.“

„Danke“, antworte ich höflich und schaue kurz zu Naruto, der versucht seine Faszination für den unübersehbaren Luxus in dieser Wohnung zu verstecken.

Mein Blick schweift aufmerksam durch den riesigen Raum und ich sauge jedes Detail in mich auf.  
Wir befinden uns hier im sechsten Stock eines Mehrstockhauses, in dem mehrere Appartements untergebracht sind. Luxuriöses Design und moderne Architektur.

Vor der großen Fensterfront, von der aus man eine Aussicht hat, die sicherlich auch ihren Preis kostet, stehen mehrere Tische, auf denen Essen angeboten wird. Einige Männer, stehen mit ihren Sektgläsern an einem Stehtisch daneben und unterhalten sich angeregt, wie es scheint.

An der Wand rechts von mir, stehen mehrere Sofas, einige Hocker, mit Leder bezogen, leichte Gebrauchsspuren.  
Davor steht ein großer Glastisch und an der Wand hängt ein abstraktes Gemälde. Die Wände in frischem Zitronengelb und schlichtem Weiß gehalten. Guten Geschmack hat er, das muss man ihm lassen.

Meine rechte Hand vergrabe ich in die Tasche meiner dunklen Jeans und kurz lasse ich meinen Blick zu meiner Uhr am linken Handgelenk schweifen. Naruto hat sich mittlerweile neben mich gestellt und lässt seine Augen resigniert von einem Punkt zum nächsten wandern.  
Ich kann seine schlechte Laune förmlich riechen. Wahrscheinlich ist er immer noch sauer, weil er wegen heute Abend seine Verabredung mit Kiba absagen musste. Ich habe ihm ja vorgeschlagen, dass er trotzdem zu ihm fahren kann, aber nein, der werte Herr Uzumaki hat trotzig den Kopf geschüttelt und meinte dann stur er würde auf jeden Fall mitkommen.

Es war, als würde er sich davor fürchten, dass er was verpassen könnte. Typisch Naruto.  
Manchmal ist er echt ein Idiot. Und ja, manchmal frage ich mich tatsächlich, warum ich mit so jemandem zusammen bin.

Ich schüttle den Kopf über meine abstrusen Gedanken und wende mich stattdessen dem Kellner zu, der mir gerade ein Tablett mit zwei verschieden Sektsorten vor die Nase hält.

Naruto tippt mir auf die Schulter und meint nur ich solle ruhig zu greifen, er würde auf dem Rückweg fahren. Ich schenke ihm ein minimalistisches Lächeln und nehme ein Glas mit trockenem Sekt entgegen. Naruto ist nicht umsonst ebenfalls auf meinen Wagen versichert.

Ich nippe an dem Getränk und spüre sofort die Herbe auf meiner Zunge, die dann langsam meine Kehle herunter rinnt.

Mit aufrechter und selbstbewusster Haltung gehe ich in den Raum hinein und halte nach Hashirama Ausschau, den ich vorhin noch in Richtung einer Menschengruppe am anderen Ende des Zimmers hab gehen sehen.

„Ganz schön viele Menschen“, murmelt Naruto leise neben mir und ich nicke bestätigend.

„Hn.“

Ich schaue auf und drehe mich leicht zur Seite, wo besagter Mann gerade aus einer Tür tritt.  
Mein Blick schweift über seinen Oberkörper, der wohlgeformt unter einem weißen Hemd liegt. Als er mit einem seiner Freunde anstößt, sehe ich, wie sich der dünne Stoff um seine Bauchmuskeln formt und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich das attraktiv finde.

*

 

Es ist unübersehbar, wie Sasuke den braunhaarigen Vollpfosten anstarrt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass ihm nicht die Sabber aus dem Mundwinkel läuft.

Nochmal zum mit schreiben. Also, mein Freund starrt gerade einen anderen Mann als mich an uns sieht dabei aus, als würde er ihn sofort vernaschen wollen. Findet da irgendwer den gottverdammten Fehler?!

Meine Hände verkrampfen sich in meinen Taschen und mein Atem wird von mir zwanghaft ruhig gehalten.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Gesicht unzufrieden aussieht. Sasuke wird sich seine eigenen Gedanken dazu machen und es darauf schieben, dass ich eigentlich eine Verabredung mit Kiba hatte, die ich hab absagen müssen. Dabei existiert diese Verabredung nicht einmal.

Ich ziehe scharf die Luft ein und starre aus dem Fenster auf die Dächer der kleineren Gebäude.  
Die Sonne taucht schon alles in ein warmes orangenes Licht und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es gänzlich dunkel ist. Ich hoffe wir bleiben nicht ganz so lange. Alles was ich will, ist nach Hause in mein Bett zu verschwinden und zu schmollen. Kindisch, ich weiß.

Meine Augen huschen zu dem braunhaarigen Mann, der gerade auf uns zukommt.  
Er hat immer noch dieses breite Lächeln im Gesicht und ich bin sicher, wenn es einen Preis für das freundlichste Lächeln in diesem Raum gäbe, hätte er ihn gewonnen. Gibt es aber nicht und so regt es mich einfach nur auf, wie pseudo freundlich er durch den Raum gleitet. Ja, er gleitet. Elegant. Verdammte Scheiße.

Hashirama bleibt unmittelbar vor uns stehen und deutet mit der Hand auf den Mann zwei Meter rechts von ihm.

„Das ist Tobirama.“ Der weißblonde Mann unterhält sich angeregt mit einem Schwarzhaarigen, der eine Haarpracht hat, bei der selbst Hinata's lange Strähnen nicht mithalten können.  
„Er ist mein Bruder und unterrichtet Medizin an der hiesigen Universität.“ Ich nicke leicht und mustere den jungen Mann kurz. Eigentlich interessiert es mich kein bisschen, was der Typ labert. Was mich interessiert ist, dass Sasuke lächelt, während er ihm zuhört und mit ihm ein tiefgründiges Gespräch über große Verantwortung beginnt. Er lächelt. Was soll der Mist?!

Eine Stunde später habe ich mich eingeschnappt auf das Sofa verzogen, nippe abwesend an einer Cola und beobachte aus zusammengekniffenen Augen, wie mein Freund mich ignoriert.  
Er unterhält sich immer noch mit dem supergeilen Hashirama. Es kotzt mich an. Seit einer Viertelstunde ist Sasuke nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen sich auch hin und wieder mit mir zu unterhalten, geschweige denn mich einfach anzusehen. Es kann sein, dass ich übertreibe, aber ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

*

 

Mit der Hand auf der Stirn liege ich in meinem Bett und versuche die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, die mir beim Gedanken an den letzten Abend hoch kommt.  
Das war wirklich mit Abstand die schrecklichste Veranstaltung, auf der ich jemals war. Und ich war auf vielen Veranstaltungen.  
Zum Einen war das keine Party, sondern eher ein Abendbankett. Ich hasse Abendbankette und alles, was auch nur so ähnlich ist.  
Ich halte mich in solchen „high society“ Gesellschaften voller Armani Anzugträger selten auf und wirklich nur dann, wenn ich muss. Ich passe da einfach nicht richtig rein. Alles ist so vornehm und gesittet, ohne Spaß und wilde, leidenschaftliche Besäufnisse, wie es auf einer guten Party sein sollte.

Sasuke hingegen scheint sich prächtig amüsiert zu haben. Ich habe ihn selten so ausgelassen gesehen. Nicht einmal auf seiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich sie für ihn organisiert habe und fast nur meine Freunde da waren, weil er kaum welche hat.

Womit wir auch schon beim nächsten Punkt wären.  
Sein super tolles Verhältnis zu diesem Hashimara. Der Typ ist mir chronisch unsympathisch, aber Sasuke scheint ihn ja super zu finden. Wie alt ist der Typ? 40? Bestimmt ist er noch älter! Gilt das schon als pedofil?  
Ich meine Sasuke ist erwachsen, ob man da überhaupt noch den Begriff benutzen kann ist mir schleierhaft, aber der Punkt ist, dass es mich tierisch genervt hat.

Ich meine, Sasuke spricht nie! Niemals! Mit anderen Menschen. Zumindest sehr selten.  
Und mit dem Opa? Er hat gesprochen. Den ganzen Abend. NUR. MIT. IHM.

Der absolute Höhepunkt ist jedoch, dass mein werter Freund getrunken hat. Als er nach dem Glas gegriffen hat sind mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. Sasuke und Alkohol?  
Okay, es war nur Sekt oder Wein, nein, war bestimmt Champus. Ist ja auch egal. Es war Alkohol!

Und dann hat er auch noch gelacht. Gelacht. Man muss es sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. G-E-L-A-C-H-T.

Später gab es ein Feuerwerk, das er sich mit IHM angesehen hat. Nicht mit mir, seinem Freund. Nein, mit ihm.

Das Einzige, über das ich mich nicht beschweren kann, ist das Essen. Denn beim besten Willen … Gourmet-Ramen. Mit richtigem Fleisch und Krabben. Ich wische mir Sabber aus dem Mundwinkel.

Nachdem sich Sasuke dann mit Hashirama betrunken verzogen hat, hat es mir gereicht und ich hätte am liebsten geschrien. Ich bin nicht doof, natürlich vertraue ich Sasuke, aber es verletzt mich trotzdem, wenn er den ganzen Abend so einem Opa seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt und mich keines Blickes würdigt.

Im Auto hat er die ganze Zeit debil vor sich hin gegrinst und ich hab versucht zu verdrängen, dass es wegen Hashirama in seinem Gesicht klebt.  
Mit entsprechend schlechter Laune habe ich zuhause die Tür aufgeschlossen und ganz plötzlich konnte er mich wieder beachten. Und wie er das konnte. „Du warst zu unhöflich.“ „Wieso musst du jetzt so pissig sein?“ „Kannst du dich nicht einmal im Leben benehmen wie ein Erwachsener?“

Ich war unhöflich? Ich? Na klar, er hat nichts getan, die reinste Unschuld in Person. Mr. Kühlschrank hat sich gesittet benommen und ich bin ein Bauerntrampel. Ich fass' es nicht.

Mir sind etliche Dinge eingefallen, die ich darauf hätte erwidern können, doch als er sich einfach abgewandt hat und sich bettfertig gemacht hat, als wäre nichts gewesen, habe ich geschluckt und einfach nichts dazu gesagt. Ich habe in unserer gesamten Beziehung mehr geredet, als er. Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass er mal merkt, dass hier etwas grundlegend falsch läuft.

*

 

Mein Magen knurrt und ich lege seufzend das Buch aus der Hand, welches ich bis eben noch gelesen habe. Es macht mich immer traurig, wenn ich Bücher lese. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich tauche so tief darin ab, dass meine Welt nur noch aus Buchstaben besteht und ich meine eigentliche Umwelt nicht mehr wahrnehme. Ich fühle mit den Charakteren mit, als sei ich sie und als wäre das ihrige Leben mein eigenes, das gerade aus den Fugen rutscht.

Man sollte meinen, als Autor gewöhnt man sich an solche Situationen. Aber deshalb liebe ich das Lesen so. Immer wieder taucht man in neue Leben ab, eines schwieriger als das andere und das nächste hält die große Überraschung bereit. In manchen Geschichten schaffen Menschen Unglaubliches, in einigen gehen sie unter in den Massen der Tränen oder ihren Mitmenschen.

Ich streiche nachdenklich über das Cover. Darauf ist das Gesicht eines Mädchens, grau und trostlos.  
Das linke Auge verdeckt von ein paar schwarzen Haarsträhnen und die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen.  
Die Trauer, die das rechte Auge ausdrückt ist beinahe greifbar. Ich betrachte es schweigend und empfinde in diesem Moment genau das, was das Mädchen fühlen muss.

Meine Augen schließen sich kurz und meine Lippen öffnen sich einen Spalt breit.

„Naruto.“ Seine Stimme ist so ruhig und doch erschrecke mich ein klein wenig, als er mich anspricht. „Was hast du?“

Die Hand, die sich für eine Sekunde leicht auf meine Schulter legt, kommt überraschend und ich verkrampfe mich schlagartig unter der Berührung.

„Nichts. Nur das Buch. Es nimmt mich ein wenig mit“, antworte ich ihm leise und bringe ein kleines Schmunzeln zustande.

„Du solltest aufhören, immer diese Bücher zu lesen.“

„Kann ich nicht.“

„Hn.“

Ich höre das Rascheln der Bettdecke, als er sie zur Seite schlägt und ein Bein über den Bettrand schiebt.  
Seine Fußsohle verursacht ein leises Geräusch auf dem Korkboden und ich frage mich, ob der wohl kalt ist.  
Ich will nicht aufstehen. Aus zwei Gründen. Ich bin zu faul und heute ist Abgabetermin. Das Problem bei der Sache? Ich habe den beschissenen Roman noch nicht fertig.  
Ich kann das verärgerte Gesicht von Hinata schon sehen.

Das Schlimmste an der Sache ist, dass ich nicht einmal eine gute Ausrede dafür habe. Ich kann ihr schlecht erklären, dass mein werter Freund hier neben mir, sehr viel Zuneigung braucht. Obwohl er das natürlich nie zugeben würde.

„Sas?“, murmle ich verträumt vor mich hin und verkrieche mich bis zum Kinn unter meiner Decke. Dadurch fühle ich mich weniger angreifbar.

Er brummt und ich werte das anhand jahrelanger Erfahrung mal als Zustimmung, dass er mir sein Ohr leiht.  
„Kannst du Hinata sagen, dass ich krank bin und nicht aus dem Bett komme. Ich kann nicht zur Arbeit gehen.“ Ich huste leise und künstlich. Meine Hoffnung, dass er es nicht bemerkt, wird mit einem Blick zunichte gemacht.

„Hast du das Buch immer noch nicht fertig?“

Der unüberhörbare Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, lässt mich noch kleiner werden und die Decke noch höher ziehen. Die Gürtelschnalle klirrt leicht, als er seine Hose schließt und nach dem sauber auf der Stuhllehne neben ihm, abgelegten Shirt greift.

Ich nuschle vor mich hin und kann sehen, dass Sasuke mir auch bei einem verständlichen Satz weder Verständnis, noch irgendetwas anderes entgegen gebracht hätte.  
Ich schmolle.

„Wenn du nicht ständig diese Bücher lesen würdest, hättest du es vielleicht sogar einmal geschafft pünktlich fertig zu sein.“

„Weil ich so viel lese? Wer braucht denn hier ständig Zuneigung, häh?“

Sasuke' s Blick entgleist leicht, bevor er sich doch recht schnell wieder fasst. Er steckt eine Hand in die Hosentasche und sieht mich anklagend an.

„Wirfst du mir gerade vor, dass es scheiße ist, dass ich ab und zu mal mit dir schlafen will?“ Eine kleine unangenehme Pause entsteht, bevor sich Sasukes Gesicht verschließt und sich sein berüchtigtes kleines arrogantes Lächeln auf seine schmalen Lippen schleicht.  
„Gut, dann halt keinen Sex mehr“, sagt er trocken und ich falle in mein Verderben.

Ich schweige. Vielleicht sollte ich nächstes Mal nachdenken, bevor ich rede.

Jetzt etwas dagegen zu sagen würde erstens meinen Stolz verletzen und ohnehin nichts bringen, was noch mehr meinen Stolz verletzt. Verdammt. Ich werfe dem Teil meines Gehirns der fürs Sprechen verantwortlich ist einen bösen Blick zu und werfe schmollend die Decke zur Seite.

Es wird langsam Zeit zum Aufstehen, es ist immerhin schon halb zehn und ich sollte mich fertig machen, um ins Büro zu gehen. Alles in mir sträubt sich. Die Zeit vergeht schneller, als mir lieb ist und ich überlege, ob ich schon mal provisorisch den Notarzt anrufen soll, damit er mich nach meinem Termin einsammelt. Hinata ist still. Zu still, sollte man meinen und bekanntlich sind stille Wasser ohne Kohlensäure.

Und tief.

Sie kann regelrecht zu einer Furie werden, wenn sie will. Dann macht sie sogar Sakura Konkurrenz und das ist nun wirklich keine so einfache Sache.

Sakura. Wie lange haben wir uns nun schon nicht mehr gesehen? Drei Monate? Ist es echt schon so lange her? Ich seufze. Nach ihrem Geständnis ist es wohl nie mehr so gewesen wie vorher. Ich habe wirklich versucht damit klar zu kommen und ich glaube das hat sie auch versucht. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich Sasuke zu unseren Treffen mitgebracht habe, hatte ich das Gefühl sie zu verletzen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versucht habe sie dann darauf anzusprechen, bin ich gegen eine Mauer gestoßen und irgendwann hat sie mich vollkommen aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen.

Insgeheim habe ich darauf gehofft, dass es sich wieder legt, aber als sie dann mit ihrem Freund weggezogen ist, hatten wir keinen Kontakt mehr. Beim Abschied sind keine Tränen geflossen, wie es bei besten Freunden üblich gewesen wäre und auch das Versprechen in Kontakt zu bleiben, hat keiner von uns so richtig gehalten. Ein paar verlorene SMS auf dem Handy, sind alles was von unserer einst so guten Freundschaft übrig geblieben ist.  
Meine Finger streichen geistesabwesend über das dünne geflochtene Stoffarmband, dass sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Wohl mehr aus Gewohnheit, als aus einem tieferen Sinn heraus.

„Naruto hau rein. Du kommst zu spät.“

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken auf und werfe einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hängt. Fluchend springe ich schon fast aus dem Bett und renne zum Kleiderschrank, in dem sich dank Sasuke doch noch ein paar gescheite Klamotten befinden. Seit ich mit ihm zusammen wohne, ist alles so furchtbar ordentlich. Sei es ihm gedankt.

Ich streife mir meine dunkelblaue Boxershorts ab und ersetze sie durch die graue, ziehe auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer meine wahrscheinlich einzige ordentliche Jeans über und schnappe mir das Hemd von gestern vom Kleiderbügel, der noch an der Dusche hängt.

Am unteren Treppenabsatz drückt mir Sasuke mein Jackett und Socken in die Hand, die ich mal wieder vergessen habe.

Ich ziehe ihn am Kragen zu mir, hauche ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und lächle ihn dankbar an.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?“

„Zu spät zur Arbeit kommen und dir täglich einen runter holen“, sagt er in einem so trockenen Ton, dass ich unweigerlich auflachen muss. So etwas in einem solchen Ton sagen, das kann auch nur er.  
Meine rechte Hand streicht ihm im Vorübergehen von der Hüfte über den Bauch und mit der linken angle ich mir den Schlüssel von der Kommode.

„Bis heute Abend. Ich liebe dich.“

„Hn.“

Nachdem ich vor die Tür getreten bin und Sasuke zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen ist, erstirbt die Ehrlichkeit in meinem Lächeln. Es versetzt mir einen kleinen Dämpfer, dass er es schon wieder nicht erwidert hat. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken lasse.

 

***


	2. Klappe die II.

Es ist Sonntagabend, ich sitze alleine auf dem Sofa und bemitleide mich. In meiner Hand halte ich ein mittlerweile lauwarmes Bier, das nicht einmal kalt geschmeckt hat.

Mein Handy blinkt rot, weil der Akku leer ist, aber ich bin zu faul aufzustehen und ich sitze ohnehin lieber hier und versinke in meinem Elend, das ich mir selbst schaffe.  
Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch verabreden sollen. Dann würde ich mich wenigstens ein wenig ablenken.

Allerdings erschien mir die Idee, alleine zuhause zu bleiben und zu warten bis „Mr. Ich-geh-heute-mal-alleine-aus“ wieder da ist.

Seit Stunden mache ich mir Gedanken, warum er mich wohl nicht dabei haben wollte.  
Bin ich ihm zu peinlich? Bisher war das doch auch kein Problem.

In Gedanken gehe ich alles durch, was Grund genug sein könnte mich hier alleine zuhause vergammeln zu lassen, während er irgendwo anders ist und den Abend ohne mich genießt.

1\. Ich bin zu hässlich.  
2\. Ich bin zu langweilig.  
3\. Ich gehe ihm auf den Sack und er -

...nee Stop. Jeder dieser Punkte ist absoluter Schwachsinn. Ich bin weder hässlich noch langweilig, wenn hier einer langweilig ist, dann ja wohl Herr Uchiha persönlich.

Und dann kommt mir ein Gedanke, von dem ich mir wünsche, ihn niemals gedacht zu haben, denn er breitet sich in meinem Gehirn aus, wie ein Virus, den ich nie wieder los werde und zerfetzt mich unterschwellig in unzählige Stücke aus Zweifel und Misstrauen.

 

*  
*  
*

 

„Hast du mein dunkelblaues Hemd gesehen?“

„In der Wäsche.“

„Warum hast du denn die Wäsche nicht angesetzt? Sie hätte schon längst fertig sein können.“

„Vielleicht machst du das einfach mal selbst?“

Gereizt schaue ich direkt an ihm vorbei an die Wand und hoffe, dass er es einfach gut sein lässt, wenn ich nicht antworte.

„Sasuke, ich bin nicht dein Dienstmädchen. Wenn du deine Hemden rechtzeitig fertig haben willst, dann wasch sie dir gefälligst selbst und schnauz mich nicht dafür an, verdammt. Echt jetzt, vielleicht merkst du dann endlich mal, wie viel Arbeit das alles ist.“

„Ich verdiene die Miete, mein Freund. Wegen mir können wir uns diese Wohnung hier leisten, also halte mir nicht vor, ich wüsste nicht was Arbeit ist.“

Ich seufze und fahre mir mit den Handflächen über meine müden Augen. Es ist spät am Abend und eigentlich wollte ich mir schon die Sachen für morgen früh raus suchen. Um fünf Uhr fehlt mir dafür die Ruhe im Dunkeln meine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Das blaue Hemd kann ich dann wohl vergessen.

„Naruto. Ich will jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren.“

„Ach nein? Wer hat denn angefangen, hä?!“

Er sieht mich an, als würde er gleichzeitig schmollen und mich zerreißen wollen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich darüber lachen oder einfach nur den Kopf schütteln soll. Er ist so dermaßen kindisch, dass ich mich wundere, dass er so ernsthafte Bücher schreiben kann.

„Naruto, bitte. Das wird mir alles ein bisschen viel momentan. Alles was ich gerade will, ist schlafen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.“ Ich erschrecke mich fast selbst darüber, wie dünn und ausgelaugt ich klinge. Als würde mir jegliche Kraft fehlen. Seine Stimme hingegen trieft nur so vor Trotz.

„Nein.“

„Was ist so schwer daran einmal das zu tun, was ich dir sage, Naruto? Was verdammte Scheiße ist denn bitte dein Problem?!“ Vielleicht sollte ich mehr schlafen. Solche Wutausbrüche tun mir nicht gut. Das haben wir ja alles schon durch.

„Du bist mein Problem, Sasuke!“

„Was? Ich habe nichts gemacht!“ Mein Gott. Was wird das hier? Ein Kindergartengespräch? Mich wundert es, dass ich tatsächlich darauf anspringe.

„Genau. Du hast eben nichts gemacht. Gar nichts. Seit Wochen nicht.“  
Er macht eine Pause, als müsste er sich erst sammeln und fuchtelt wild mit den Händen herum.  
Ich bin zu perplex, um zu bemerken, wie dämlich er dabei aussieht.

„Du siehst mich nicht richtig an, kommst immer erst ins Bett, wenn ich schon schlafe, stehst morgens vor mir auf, fasst mich nicht an, du redest sogar noch weniger als vorher. Von Sex ganz zu schweigen.“ Seine Stimme wird gegen Ende immer leiser und ich glaube, sie leicht brechen zu hören. „Warum ist das so?“, flüstert er mir entgegen und schaut dabei auf den Boden. Vergräbt die Hände in den Hosentaschen und lässt die Schultern sinken. Seine Angriffshaltung hat sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste in Luft aufgelöst.

Ich starre an die Wand und presse die Lippen zusammen vor Wut.

„Du fängst schon wieder an, mich auszuschließen. Merkst du das eigentlich?“ Vorwurfsvolle Augen mustern mich. „Keiner verurteilt dich für deine Gefühle und wenn du das nicht merkst, dann -“

„Komm mir nicht mit Gefühlen“, spucke ich das Wort aus, das ich so sehr verabscheue.  
„Wenn du mich wirklich kennen würdest, dann würdest du mich einfach in Ruhe lassen, bis ich mich wieder geordnet habe.“

„Wie lange willst du dich noch ordnen? Du ordnest dich seit dem Tod deiner Eltern und du wirst damit nicht aufhören, bis du neben ihnen im Grab verrottest. Hör auf in deinem beschissenen Selbstmitleid zu versinken! Sie sind tot, vergiss sie endlich! Sie haben dich ohnehin nie richtig geliebt. Und ich wünschte ich würde es auch nicht tun!“  
Er stockt. Ich auch. Mir bleibt die Luft weg. Bitte was hat er gesagt?

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, wo du sie nicht einmal kanntest? Echt Naruto, du kotzt mich an.“

„Wenn ich dich so ankotze, dann geh doch zu Hashirama und lass dich von ihm ficken, weil er doch so viel besser ist in Allem!“

Meine Mine verschließt sich endgültig und meine Stimme ist schneidend und eiskalt, als ich spreche.

„Ja. Vielleicht tue ich das.“

Ich sage diese Worte und bereue sie gleich darauf wieder. Trotzdem drehe ich mich weg und verlasse das Zimmer.

Ich verlasse auch die Wohnung. Und das Haus.

 

*  
*  
*

 

Ich bin tatsächlich vor Hashirama' s Tür gelandet.  
Genau genommen kann ich nicht einmal mehr sagen, warum ich eigentlich hier bin.  
Rein theoretisch macht es das alles nur noch schlimmer. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt zurück fahren, zu Naruto und mich entschuldigen, denn so würde jeder normale Mensch das wahrscheinlich machen.

Ich allerdings bin kein normaler Mensch.

Zugegeben war auch der letzte Satz, den ich gesagt habe nicht so gemeint und wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich ein klitze kleines schlechtes Gewissen, das mir sagt, dass ich nicht auf seine Aussage hätte eingehen sollen. Es passiert schon mal, dass er in der Wut Dinge sagt, die er nachher bereut.

Tatsächlich ist Naruto wirklich der einzige Mensch, der mich dermaßen auf die Palme bringt.  
Er hat diese Art an sich, bei der man sich einfach aufregen muss. Vermutlich liegt es auch noch daran, dass er mir irgendwie wichtig sein muss, sonst würde ich schließlich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Wenn wir das denn überhaupt noch sind. Ich seufze. Schwerfällig drücke ich auf die Klingel und warte bis die Lautsprechanlage anspringt und Hashirama' s zerknitterte Stimme sagt, dass ich rauf kommen soll. Kurz darauf surrt die Tür und ich kann eintreten.

Das edle Treppenhaus ist noch genauso beeindruckend wie das letzte Mal und die angeschalteten Lampen tauchen alles in ein warmes Licht. Trotzdem wirken die kalten Steinwände drückend auf mich.

Der Fahrstuhl ruckelt leicht, als er los fährt und ich stecke meine Hände in die Hintertaschen. Gerade fällt mir auf, dass ich nicht einmal mein Portemonnaie dabei habe. Ich kann mich nicht ausweisen, nichts kaufen und auch nirgendwo hinfahren, weil ich weder Geld noch Ticket habe.

Wenigstens habe ich mein Handy dabei. Es steckt standardmäßig in der rechten Vordertasche meiner Jeans.

Meine Finger fahren durch meine schwarzen Haare und ich versuche nicht in den Spiegel zu sehen, der mir nur zeigt, wie schlimme Augenringe ich habe.

Im achten Stock ziehen sich die schweren Metalltüren wieder auf und ich trete in den Flur. Im Türrahmen des Appartements Nummer 15 steht Hashirama und blickt mich leicht verwundert an.

„Was machst du denn so spät noch hier?“, fragt er mich direkt.

Ich schlucke kaum merklich, zucke dann mit den Schultern und wähle die lapidarste Antwort, die ich hätte auswählen können, nämlich, dass ich einfach Langeweile hatte und zuhause gerade zu viel Trubel sei. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich selbst nicht, warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Hashirama nickt verständnisvoll und unterdrückt ein kleines Glucksen. Es gelingt ihm nicht wirklich gut.

„Du bist nicht gern unter vielen Menschen, nicht wahr?“, fragt er schmunzelnd und suggeriert mir, dass ich ihm in die Wohnung folgen soll.

Der Fernseher läuft und Hashirama trägt nur eine Jogginghose und ein lockeres Shirt dazu. Wahrscheinlich hat er gerade Feierabend gemacht und sich auf die Couch gepflanzt. Und dann komme ich einfach vorbei und sein Abend ist hin.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Feierabend versaue“, sage ich schnell und setzte mich auf den angebotenen Platz auf dem mittlerweile fast schon vertrautem Sofa, „Wenn ich ungelegen komme, kann ich auch wieder gehen.“

„Keine Sorge, tust du nicht. Du bist hier immer willkommen.“ Er lächelt freundlich und seine Worte klingen ehrlich. Ein Stück weit verschwindet das unangenehme Gefühl unerwünscht zu sein.

„Willst du auch ein Bier?“

Ich betrachte die zwei leeren Flaschen auf dem kleinen Tisch und nicke zaghaft. Scheinbar hat mein Körper beschlossen, alle meine bisherigen Prinzipien über Board zu werfen.

Ich nippe an der Flasche kühlem Bier, die mir gereicht wurde und versuche das mulmige Gefühl in meiner Magengegend zu vertreiben. Ich habe bestimmt nur falsch gegessen. Das kommt vor. Völlig normal.

Ich finde nach ein paar Bier ist es auch ziemlich normal ein wenig näher bei seinen Freunden zu sitzen. Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass kuscheln nicht zu einer normalen Freundschaft dazu gehört, es sei denn es handelt sich um eine Freundschaft, wie bei Naruto und mir früher. Da ist er wieder, dieser Name. Naruto. Ich schließe die Augen und hole tief Luft. Meine Finger verkrampfen sich um die Flasche in meiner Hand und ich spanne meinen gesamten Körper für eine Sekunde an. Dann fühle ich Hashirama' s warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.  
„Alles okay?“, fragt er und klingt dabei aufrichtig besorgt. Ich kann den Alkohol trotzdem riechen.

„Ja, klar“, murmle ich beiläufig und starre weiter auf den Bildschirm an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Hatte nur einen harten Tag.“  
Seine Hand drückt kurz meine Schulter, zieht mich dann noch näher in seine Arme und legt seinen Kopf gegen meinen. Die langen braunen Strähnen kitzeln meine Wange. Ich finde es nicht unangenehm. Ob das an der Situation an sich liegt oder dem Alkohol vermag ich in diesem Zustand nicht mehr zu sagen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wie wir in seinem Bett gelandet sind. Es scheint so surreal, dass ich mich frage, ob das hier nicht doch nur ein Traum ist. Ein Traum von heißen Küssen, rauem Stöhnen, Alkohol und meinem Schwanz in seinem Arsch.

Wenn ich es mir lang genug einrede, glaube ich vielleicht irgendwann selbst daran.  
Und das komische Gefühl, dass sich so bedrohlich anfühlt wie eine böse Vorahnung, verschwindet dann sicherlich auch.

 

*  
*  
*

 

Wenn mich gerade jemand fragen würde, wie es mir geht, dann würde ich gar nichts antworten. Es ist nicht so, dass ich meine Zunge verschluckt habe, aber bevor ich mich verhasple, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich meinen Zustand erklären soll, halte ich lieber sofort den Mund.

Ich bin müde, meine Augen fallen mir schon die ganze Zeit zu, bevor ich sie wieder aufreiße und weiter auf mein Handy starre.  
Es ist immer noch alles schwarz. Kein Blinken des kleinen Lämpchens, welches mir zeigen sollte, wenn ich eine neue Nachricht habe.

Vermutlich kann ich auch morgen noch hier sitzen und es wird immer noch nicht aufleuchten.  
Verdammte Scheiße. Wie kann eine Situation so aus dem Ruder laufen? Und wie kann ich bloß solche Sachen sagen? Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in den Handflächen und atme tief durch.

Meine Ausdauer geht zu Grunde. Ich weiß schon lange nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich machen wollte, als ich mich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt habe und mein Handy vor mir auf dem Tisch abgelegt habe. Mein Blick schweift zur Uhr, deren Ticken immer und immer wieder die Stille durchbricht, die mich langsam und quälend verrecken lässt.  
Es ist bereits morgen. Fünf Uhr und normalerweise wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr alleine zuhause. Normalerweise würde Sas oben schlafen und ich würde sein leises Schnarchen hören, weil er minimal erkältet ist. Normalerweise läge ich oben neben ihm, weil ich auch schlafen würde und mein Schnarchen würde das seine um Längen übertönen. Dann bekäme ich einen Tritt in die Seite und würde aufwachen, damit ich feststellen kann, dass mein Lieblingsmensch neben mir liegt und mich dann genervt ansieht.

Aber normal ist nicht heute. Heute ist unnormal, unnatürlich und einsam.  
Fast schon irrational.

*

 

Meine Finger zucken unaufhörlich auf und ab, nicht wissend, was sie sonst tun sollen. Mein Atem geht schneller und ich schaue nervös hin und her.

Der Raum ist ausgenommen von meiner Persönlichkeit leer und ich halte dieses sterile Klima hier bald nicht mehr aus.  
Unwillkürlich nehme ich eine meiner blonden Haarsträhnen zwischen die Finger und zwirble sie leicht. Kurz schließe ich meine Augen und atme noch einmal ruhiger durch, bevor ich meinen Blick hebe und schlussendlich mit meinen Augen an dem Mann im Türrahmen hängen bleibe.

„Uzumaki, Naruto“, ruft er mich auf und schaut sich auch sofort die Unterlagen in seiner Hand durch. Ein Klemmbrett. Ganz so, wie es sich gehört.

Ich hieve mich von meinem Stuhl und gehe ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, bevor ich innehalte und neugierig das Bild an der Wand mustere.  
Es ist ein abstraktes Gemälde. Von Cézanne oder so. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Kunst. Vielleicht ist es auch von Goethe.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und folge dem Mann im weißen Kittel zögerlich in den angrenzenden Raum. Ich mag solche Orte nicht. Sie erinnert mich an Dinge, an die ich mich nicht erinnern möchte.

Ich weiß auch überhaupt nicht mehr, warum ich mich auf den blöden Gedanken eingelassen habe, mich doch hier hin zu bequemen. Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich meinen Termin einfach nicht wahrgenommen habe. Vermutlich liegt es einfach daran, dass ich es zuhause in dieser schrecklichen Stille nicht mehr ausgehalten habe.

Ich meine, um mich in dieses Gebäude zu bekommen, braucht es doch schon ein wenig mehr, als die bloße Laune einfach mal was Neues auszuprobieren.

Ich seufze, verlasse den Warteraum und bereue es sofort wieder, als ich den eigentlich gemütlich gestalteten Raum betrete, der an das Wartezimmer angrenzt.  
Auch hier hängen Bilder an den Wänden, die in einem hellem braun gestrichen sind, geschickt kombiniert mit ein paar Querstreifen in einem etwas dunkleren Ton.

Ich schüttle mich innerlich und sofort als mir der Platz auf dem Sessel angeboten wird und ich durch meine Jeans das kalte Leder auf meinen Beinen spüre spannt sich jeder einzelne Muskel in meinem Körper an.

Es ist seltsam zu wissen, dass nachher niemand auf mich warten wird, wenn ich hier wieder heraus komme.

„Du warst ja schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier, Naruto.“ Die tiefe Stimme dringt mir durch Mark und Knochen und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht gleich aufzuspringen und nach Hause zu rennen. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragt er mich.

„Gut.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja“, sage ich, aber meine Stimme klingt dabei so dermaßen mickrig und eingeknickt, dass ich mir selbst nicht einmal glauben würde. „Nein.“

„Möchtest du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“

„Nein.“

„In Ordnung. Gibt es sonst etwas, worüber du sprechen möchtest?“

„Tun Sie nicht so, als würde es Sie wirklich interessieren. Sie freuen sich doch auf Ihren Feierabend“, entgegne ich schnippisch und schaue demonstrativ direkt in seine Augen. Ich mag meinen Psychiater nicht. Er ist so nett. Ich hätte lieber einen Heuchler, dann hätte ich immerhin einen guten Grund ihn nicht zu mögen. Er ist durchaus ein sympathischer Typ, ruhig, nicht zu aufdringlich und sehr verständnisvoll. So wie ein Psychiater nun mal sein sollte.  
Ich bin allerdings davon überzeugt keinen Kopfdoktor zu brauchen und deshalb kann ich ihn ebenso wenig leiden, wie diese nervigen Therapie Stunden in denen man mich zwingen will jemandem, den ich eigentlich kaum kenne, meine intimsten Gedanken offen zu legen.

„Es interessiert mich, Naruto, ob du es glaubst oder nicht.“

„Dann glaube ich es nicht. Darf ich dann jetzt gehen?“

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde“, meint er mit einem Blick zur Uhr und ich überlege fieberhaft, ob es sich lohnt die Menge Geld, die ich für diese Stunde zahle einfach so zum Fenster raus zu werfen. Ich grummle leise, weil meine Entscheidung gefallen ist und bleibe sitzen.  
„Wollen Sie mir keine Fragen mehr stellen?“ Ich schaue ihn blöd grinsend an.  
Er lächelt zurück. „Nun, ich bin mehr der Meinung, dass man Menschen nicht dazu zwingen sollte zu sprechen, wenn sie es nicht wollen.“

„Sehr weise“, sage ich ironisch und ziehe an einem Faden, der sich aus meiner zerrissenen Jeans löst. Mein Kopfdoktor lacht leise und tief.  
„Naruto. Ich glaube du hast ein falsches Bild von meinem Beruf.“  
Ich grinse. Meine Hand schiebe ich in die Hosentasche und lasse mich ein wenig in den Sessel sinken. „Sicher nicht. Sie haben ein falsches Bild von mir.“ Ich entspanne mich ein wenig, als er schmunzelt und an seinem Glas Wasser nippt. Vielleicht ist es sogar Wodka, bei den ganzen bescheuerten Geschichten, die er sich tagtäglich anhören muss, könnte ich das verstehen.  
Es wundert mich, dass er so leicht aufgibt. Wahrscheinlich ist auch er einfach noch zu müde für Widerstand.  
Es ist schließlich erst halb acht morgens.

Er sagt dazu nichts und gähnt stattdessen, was ihn für mich doch ein wenig menschlicher macht.  
Die Stille die entsteht, weil keiner mehr redet und auch die Uhr nicht tickt, weil sie digital ist, ist mir unangenehm. Ich bin hier, weil ich der Stille entkommen wollte, aber jetzt hat sie mich doch wieder eingeholt. Plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass Goethe ja gar kein Maler war.

„Wissen Sie, eigentlich sind Sie gar nicht so scheiße.“  
Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Ich schätze das sollte wohl ein Kompliment sein?“, sein Mundwinkel zuckt, „Danke.“

„Hm“, summe ich und greife zum ersten Mal nach dem Glas Wasser neben mir. Ich würde es gerne gegen Wodka eintauschen. Geht natürlich nicht.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich gar nicht nach Hause“, nuschle ich in das Glas und senke den Blick.  
Er sieht mich abwartend an. „Warum willst du nicht nach Hause?“, fragt er mich.  
„Weil dort niemand wartet. Es ist so still dort, wenn keiner da ist.“

„Wartet denn sonst Jemand auf dich?“

„Manchmal. Aber auch, wenn er nicht da ist, ist er da. Ich weiß, dass er zurück kommt, verstehen Sie das?“

„Und jetzt ist er nicht mehr da?“

„Nein“, murmle ich und verkrampfe meine Finger um das Glas. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob er da ist. Oder ob er wieder kommt. Als er das letzte Mal gegangen ist, war es plötzlich so leer. Ich frage mich, wie ich sagen konnte, ich würde ihn nicht lieben wollen. Das ist das dämlichste was ich jemals von mir gegeben habe. Ich habe Angst, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem beschissenen Leben das tut, was ich ihm gesagt habe. Fürchterliche Angst.

*

 

Als ich abends das Haus betrete, ist niemand zuhause. Es ist genau so leer, wie ich es erwartet habe, auch wenn ich jetzt das dumpfe Gefühl der Enttäuschung in mir breit macht, weil ich mit einem winzigen Teil meines Hirn gedacht habe, er könnte wieder da sein.

Natürlich ist er das nicht, was habe ich mir denn gedacht? Meine Jacke hänge ich motivationslos auf und meine Schuhe pfeffere ich einfach in die nächstbeste Ecke, weil ich gerade absolut keinen Nerv dafür habe, sie ordentlich aufzustellen. Er ist ja eh nichts zuhause.

Als ich im Bett liege wird mir schlagartig klar, dass es das erste Mal sein wird, dass ich alleine in unserem Bett schlafe und schnell schließe ich die Augen, damit ich nicht die leere Seite neben mir sehen kann, die immer noch super ordentlich und penibel gemacht ist.

Ich weiß nicht, wann ich genau eingeschlafen bin, aber ich wache davon auf, dass die Eingangstür ins Schloss fällt. Es ist bereits wieder hell.  
Sofort sitze ich kerzengerade in meinem Bett und lausche dem Rascheln aus dem Flur.  
Mein Puls rast, als ich Schritte auf der Treppe höre und sehe, wie die Badezimmertür auf geht.  
Ich schwinge ein Bein über das Bettgestell, bis ich den kühlen Kork unter meinen Sohlen spüre und meine Schritte mich zielstrebig in den Flur führen.

„Wo warst du?“, frage ich leise und schaue Sasuke vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wo soll ich schon groß gewesen sein?“

Ich ziehe ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sasuke, sag mir wo du warst.“  
Das ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem er eigentlich merken sollte, dass er jetzt besser antwortet.

„Das geht dich nichts an.“ Ich lache auf.  
„Bitte?!“, platzt es ungewohnt schrill aus mir heraus. „Das geht mich nichts an?! Du kommst um acht Uhr morgens wieder, nachdem du woanders geschlafen hast und sagst mir als deinem festen Freund, es ginge mich nichts an, wo du die Nacht verbringst?“

„Als fester Freund solltest du mir vertrauen Naruto. Sei nicht so paranoid.“ Er wirkt ruhig und gelassen. Trotzdem ist dort eine unüberwindbare Mauer zwischen uns, die verhindert, dass ich auch nur das Geringste aus seiner Mimik ablesen kann. „In einer festen Beziehung sind solche Fragen überflüssig, mach dir keine Gedanken darum.“

„Willst du jetzt ernsthaft so tun, als wäre nie etwas passiert, Sasuke?“ Ich kann es nicht glauben. „Du kannst mir noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht sagen, dass du mich liebst und schwafelst was von ich soll mir keine Gedanken machen. Wir sind mehr als ein halbes Jahr zusammen, Sasuke. Ein halbes Jahr!“ Ich schnaube spöttisch. „Da sollte sowas doch drin sein. Ich soll mir keine Gedanken machen. Genau.“

Ich habe meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und stehe angespannt im Türrahmen.  
„Sag mir einfach was Sache ist. Wenn du mich nicht mehr willst, weil du dich lieber mit Hashirama vergnügst, sag es und ich bin weg, dann brauchst du dich nicht mehr mit mir zu belasten.“

Sasuke' s Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Was redest du da denn für eine Scheiße, Naruto?“  
Ich zucke schwach mit den Schultern, „Ist doch offensichtlich, dass du mich betrügst.“

Er presst die Lippen zusammen.

Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast ... wirklich -“, ich kann nicht weitersprechen, weil meine Stimme bricht.

„Naruto -. Es tut mir -“

„Lass es.“

Ich will mich umdrehen, aus dem Haus stürmen, dann irgendetwas zertrümmern. Doch ich kann nicht. Ich bleibe stehen und blicke auf die verkrampfte Hand an meinem Arm.

„Ich liebe dich, Naruto.“ Ich blicke auf. Sasuke steht direkt vor mir, sieht mich eindringlich an und versucht die Verzweiflung zu verstecken, was ihm nicht gelingt.  
„Steck dir dein Ich liebe dich sonst wo hin.“

„Naruto, bitte! Ich liebe dich, hör mir doch zu!“

„Ich hab gehört was du gesagt hast!“, schreie ich ihm entgegen und zerre mich los, „Aber in einem beschisseneren Moment hättest du es nicht sagen können. Wenn du mich wirklich lieben würdest, dann hättest du nicht vorher noch mit jemand anderem gefickt!“

„Ich -. Verdammt!“

„Weißt du was? Es ist vorbei. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Dieses ewige hin und her … das -.“  
Ich versuche passende Worte dafür zu finden, aber es gelingt mir nicht.

Ich bin raus gerannt. Ich konnte nicht mehr anders. Wer kann sich denn bitte dieses ganze Geschwafel anhören? Wie kann er in so einem Moment so etwas sagen? Seit einem halben Jahr warte ich darauf. Jetzt hat er es gesagt und es wirkte so geheuchelt.

Einen Block von unserem Haus lehne ich mich an die raue Steinwand des Altbaus und schürfe mir daran den Rücken auf, als ich daran zu Boden sinke. Meine Beine können mich nicht mehr tragen. Sie fühlen sich an wie zerkochtes Ramen. Wabbelich.

Meine Lunge ringt nach Luft und meine Augenlider senken sich, damit ich mich endlich ein wenig entspannen kann.

 

*

 

Ich bleibe alleine zurück, als Naruto aus dem Haus stürmt und die Tür ins Schloss fällt.  
Diese Stille ist fast schon entspannend nach Allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist. Immer stand irgendetwas zwischen uns. Jetzt ist es raus und ich fühle mich in einer Art seltsam erleichtert, aber dennoch so schuldbewusst, dass ich es kaum ertragen kann. Ich wäre ihm gerne hinterher gelaufen, aber das hätte nur noch mehr Streit gebracht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein wenig Zeit geben, damit klar zu kommen. Wobei sich das ja scheinbar erledigt hat. Schließlich hat er gerade mit mir Schluss gemacht.

Ich wäre allerdings kein Uchiha, wenn ich es einfach so auf mir sitzen lassen würde, dass man mich mal eben abserviert. Klar, ich bin mir mehr als nur ein wenig bewusst, dass ich totale Scheiße gebaut habe, aber ändern lässt es sich auch nicht mehr.

Ich weiß, dass Treue für Naruto in einer Beziehung eine sehr große Rolle spielt und er wird sehr viel Zeit brauchen, bis er mich auch nur wieder ansehen wird.

Ich krame mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und scrolle durch die Kontaktliste. Ich habe nicht viele Bekannte eingespeichert. Nur die wichtigsten. Alles andere wäre Speicherverschwendung.

Ich rufe also die einzige Person an, der ich die korrekte Handhabung der Situation zumute.  
Das Freizeichen lässt auf sich warten, wie haben hier nicht den besten Empfang.  
Das Tuten aus dem Hörer ist gerade so penetrant, dass ich ihn von meinem Ohr weg halte und darauf warte, dass er sich endlich meldet.

„Hallo?“

„Neji“, sage ich ruhig, „hast du für ein paar Tage ein Bett für mich?“

„Ähm, sicher“, murmelt er scheinbar überrumpelt, „Ist was mit Naruto passiert?“, fügt er hinzu und ich meine aus seiner Stimme sogar ein wenig Sorge heraus hören zu können.

„Erzähl ich dir später. Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg. Muss noch ein paar Sachen packen.“  
Dann lege ich einfach auf. Ich bin kein Mensch der vielen Worte. Außerdem rede ich, wenn ich rede lieber persönlich mit Menschen.

*

„Und er hat wirklich Schluss gemacht?“, Neji sieht mich aus ungläubigen Augen an.

„Ja, sagte ich doch.“ Er hebt eine Augenbraue. Eine Eigenschaft, die wir teilen. „Oder was heißt, es ist vorbei sonst für dich?“, verärgert wende ich meinen Blick meinen Fingernägeln zu.

„Wow, das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut. Ich dachte immer, dass du ihn irgendwann leid bist und ihn dann abservierst.““  
Ich schaue ihn fragend an. „Schon mal was von Einfühlungsvermögen gehört?“  
„Nee, du?“  
Ich muss schmunzeln. Neji ist schon eine Liga für sich. Aber er ist nicht umsonst einer meiner besten Freunde. Eigentlich habe ich nur ihn. Und vielleicht Hashirama, aber den kann ich dann wohl vergessen. Nach dem, was bei ihm passiert ist, kann ich einfach nicht mehr an eine normale Freundschaft denken. Allerdings wäre auch eine Beziehung mit ihm Abwegig. Ihm fehlt irgendetwas, ich kann nicht einmal sagen was.

Vielleicht sind wir uns einfach zu ähnlich.

„Vielleicht braucht ihr einfach mal eine Pause voneinander?“, fragt er und werkelt mit der Teekanne in der durch einen Tresen abgegrenzten Küche herum.  
„Offensichtlich“, seufze ich leise und lasse mich auf seine Matratze fallen. Einige Haarsträhnen fallen mir ins Augen, aber um ehrlich zu sein bin ich gerade einfach zu platt, um meine Hand zu heben und sie weg zu streichen.

„Willst du nicht doch versuchen mit ihm-“  
„-Zu reden?“, unterbreche ich ihn schnippisch, „Neji, das hab ich schon versucht und es hat nicht funktioniert. Er will ja nicht einmal hören, was ich zu sagen habe.“

„Sauke.“ Neji schaut mich ernst an und ich hoffen inständig, dass er jetzt nicht doch anfängt Fragen zu stellen, deren Antworten mich in einem ganz miesen Licht dastehen lassen. „Wieso hat er Schluss gemacht?“ Ich wusste es.  
Ich lasse meinen Kopf zur Seite fallen und starre an die Wand. Dann setzte ich mich aufrecht hin, schnappe mir ein Kissen und zerknautsche es mit einer Hand.

„Ich hab Scheiße gebaut“, nuschle ich. Neji schaut mich irritiert an.  
„Scheiße im Sinne von Grund zum Schluss machen, ja“, setze ich dran und mustere den Teppich unter meinen Füßen.

„Oh.“

„Ja, oh.“

„Liebst du ihn?“

„Wen?“

„Naruto.“

„Hm.“

Neji legt den Kopf schief. „Also liebst du ihn nun oder nicht?“

„Ja.“

„Dann rede mit ihm.“

 

*

Fast zwei Wochen sind jetzt vergangen, ohne, dass ich einen Ton von Sasuke gehört habe. Seine Klamotten bleiben verschwunden und ich konnte den Menschen am Telefon, die ihn sprechen wollten nicht einmal sagen, wann er wieder kommt oder wo er ist. Ich bin manchmal kurz davor einfach zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr hier wohnt. Irgendwo stimmt das ja auch.

Es ist ein beschissenes Gefühl zu wissen, dass man durch einen Opa ersetzt wird, an dem man wirklich nichts Positives finden kann.

Die Arbeit habe ich aus erfahrungstechnischen Gründen direkt abgesagt und ich frage mich, ob ein Krankenschein für ein gebrochenes Herz akzeptiert wird. Das Haus habe ich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr verlassen und das Bett ist mein Hauptsitz, es sei denn ich habe Hunger, oder muss mal.  
Wobei Hunger bei mir so selten vorkommt, dass ich kurz davor bin mich zu erhängen, weil ich absolut keinen Appetit auf Ramen habe. Mir muss es wirklich scheiße gehen.

Mir ist fast durchgängig kalt und ich zittere am ganzen Körper, als wäre mir jegliche Wärme von einer Sekunde auf die nächste entzogen worden.

Ich schlage völlig unerwartet auf das Kissen auf meinem Schoß ein und versuche dabei nicht schon wieder anzufangen zu fluchen.  
Ich habe das ganze Haus abgesucht. Aber bis auf die Tatsache, dass einige von Sasukes Sachen fehlen, habe ich nichts herausgefunden. Nicht einmal einen Zettel hat er hinterlassen. Dieses Arschloch. Wie ein Feigling. Redete ständig von Ehre der Uchiha Familie und Mut und Stärke und dann bringt er es nicht einmal fertig vernünftig mit mir zu reden. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass jemand wie ich, ein tollpatschiger Trottel mit einem Hang zu grober Unordnung, nicht ausreicht für jemanden wie Sasuke Uchiha, den arroganten und erfolgreichen Schönling.  
Die Stille erdrückt mich. Wenn es wenigstens nur kurz und schmerzlos wäre, aber nein es ist ein langsam kriechendes, qualvolles und drückendes Gefühl, dass von einem mehr und mehr Besitz ergreift, je mehr ich versuche mich gegen den aufkommenden dumpfen Schmerz zu wehren und ihn zu unterbinden.

Das Klopfen von Knochen auf Glas lässt mich hochschrecken und ich erhebe mich langsam, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob meine Beine mein Gewicht tragen können.

Ich gehe in den Flur und als ich das Gesicht durch die Glasscheibe der Haustür erkenne, wünsche ich mir sofort, ich wäre einfach sitzen geblieben.

Widerwillig öffne ich die Tür, drehe mich allerdings sofort wieder um und stiefle zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als er mir folgt, lasse ich mich betont ruhig auf die Polster fallen und starre auf den Boden. „Deine Sachen sind noch da, wo sie waren, falls du was suchst. Die große Trainingstasche liegt im Schrank, dann kannst du packen. Ich komme in zwei Stunden wieder, aber bitte sei weg, bevor ich wieder da bin ja?“  
Ich stehe wieder auf, schaue ihn nicht an und greife im Flur nach meiner Jacke und meinen Schuhen.

Ich kann seinen Blick stechend in meinem Rücken spüren und plötzlich fühle ich mich nackt.  
Sasuke kann einen mit seinem Blick ausziehen. Normalerweise ist das positiv, aber jetzt?

„Naruto, bleib hier. Ich will mit dir reden.“  
Ich bleibe mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen. Die Jacke schon an und die Schuhe in der Hand.

„Willst du mir erzählen, wie viel besser Hashirama im Bett ist? Oder willst du mir sagen, dass das alles ein großer Fehler war, dass wir niemals so hätten anfangen sollen und das es besser gewesen wäre, wären wir einfach nur Freunde geblieben? Freunde die ficken? Willst du mir das sagen?“, ich bin lauter geworden, obwohl ich mich so leer fühle und mich wundere, dass meine Stimme das noch her gibt. „Oder, warte. Willst du jetzt zu Hashirama ziehen und ihr lebt dann glücklich bis an euer Lebensende? Ich will das nicht hören, also lass es bitte einfach.“  
Aufgebracht hole ich tief Luft und versuche den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter zu schlucken.

„Du führst dich auf, wie eine Diva Naruto. Und mal so nebenbei erwähnt, Hashirama ist nicht gut im Bett.“

Ich erstarre.  
„Schön.“ Das Wort kommt schneidend aus meinem Mund und ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich gesagt hat. Wie kommt er darauf, dass ich das wissen will? Wie kann man seinem Freund, bzw. jetzt Ex-Freund erzählen, wie der Typ im Bett ist, mit dem man ihn betrogen hat?

„Naruto es tut mir leid. Wirklich“, seufzt er, als würde er mit einem kleinen Bengel sprechen, dem er das Eis geklaut hat.

„Schön für dich. Wenn du das jetzt gesagt hast kannst du ja gehen und irgendeinen Typen vögeln. Ist mir egal.“  
Die Ist-mir-egal-Masche ist ja bekanntlich ne feine Technik mit der man sich wunderbar selbst das Herz heraus reißen kann, indem man sich selbst einredet, es wäre einem egal, obwohl man sehr genau weiß, dass man daran kaputt gehen wird. Aber besser so, als von ihm kaputt gemacht zu werden.

„Bitte sieh mich an“, sagt er und tritt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich drehe mich langsam um, schaue ihm dann trotzig ins Gesicht. Genau zwischen die Augen.

„Was willst du noch?“

„Ich liebe dich. Und ich kann keinen anderen lieben, weil sie alle nicht perfekt sind. Sie sind nicht du, verstehst du?“

„Und deswegen fickst du dich durch die Weltgeschichte.“ Zugegebenermaßen ein wenig übertrieben.

„Ich ficke mich nicht durch-, ich war betrunken- egal. Es tut mir leid. Und ich möchte eine zweite Chance.“

„Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dir jetzt freudestrahlend um den Hals falle und alles so ist wie vorher, Sasuke.

„Das tue ich auch nicht.“

„Gut.“ Ich nicke leicht. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du die nächsten Tage erst einmal auf der Couch schläfst.“

Sasuke senkt den Blick, nickt aber kaum merklich. „Okay.“

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihm noch eine Chance gebe. Vielleicht, weil er sich noch nie so oft an einem Tag entschuldigt hat. Vielleicht auch einfach, weil ich nicht los lassen kann oder weil ich dumm bin.

Die nächste Zeit wird nicht einfach werden. Für keinen von uns. Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Und das Schweigen beim Essen ist schier unerträglich.  
Die andere Betthälfte ist immer noch leer.

*

 

Die Bettdecke raschelt, als ich mich aufsetze und meinen Kopf gegen die Wand lehne.

„Naruto?“ Seine Stimme klingt dumpf durch das Holz der Tür und ich zögere ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich ihn herein bitte.  
Sein Blick gleitet über meinen nackten Oberkörper und ich versuche dabei ruhig zu atmen.  
Das Buch in meiner Hand lege ich nicht weg.

„Du solltest doch aufhören, diese Bücher zu lesen. Das tut dir nicht gut.“

„Das Buch hat mir nicht wehgetan, Sasuke.“  
Ich schlucke, „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir.“ Mir ist bewusst, dass es ihm aufrichtig Leid tut. Und trotzdem kann ich es nicht lassen den einen oder anderen bissigen Kommentar zu lassen.  
Er wird es verstehen. Und ich bin es leid ihn einfach machen zu lassen was er will.

„Naruto?“

Ich grummle vor mich hin.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“

Nochmaliges Grummeln.

„Wirst du mir das irgendwann verzeihen?“

„Willst du meine ehrliche Antwort hören, oder eine, die dich beruhigt?“  
Ich schaue ihn nicht an, sondern tue weiterhin so, als würde ich lesen. Als wäre die gesamte Konversation belanglos.  
„Die Wahrheit.“

„Nein.“ Ich schaue nicht auf. „Nein, ich werde dir das niemals verzeihen.“ Ich nehme eine Seite zwischen die Finger und fange an die erste Zeile, der nächsten Seite zu lesen, während ich umblättere. Das leise Rascheln durchbricht die Stille wie ein Schwert. „Aber ich kann versuchen es ein bisschen zu vergessen.“

Und jetzt lächelt er. Ich sehe es, weil ich über den Rand meines Buches schaue. Und dieses Lächeln, es ist- ehrlich und macht mich so glücklich, trotz allem.

Ich nehme meine Sachen von seiner Bettseite und streiche das Laken darauf glatt.

*

 

Es ist jetzt fünf Monate her, seit dem Streit mit Naruto und es ist schon spät, als ich wieder vor der Haustür stehe. Meine Klamotten sind durchgeweicht und ich habe eine bestialische Gänsehaut auf den Armen. Vielleicht ist das mein Karma. Das es immer regnet, wenn ich raus gehe.

Verdient.

Ich drehe den Schlüssel im Schloss um, es klickt leise ehe ich die Tür öffne und endlich ins Warme trete. Es ist wieder Winter und wirklich verdammt kalt draußen.

„Willkommen zuhause, Sas.“

Ich muss lächeln, als ich Naruto mit Backhandschuhen um die Ecke luken sehe.  
Seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab und seine Wangen sind rosa.

„Muffins?“, frage ich und folge ihm in die Küche.  
Er strahlt mich an. „Jap.“

„Mit Früchten, statt zu viel Zucker?“, hake ich vorsichtig nach und bedenke die Muffins im Ofen mit einem argwöhnischen Blick.

„Ganz genau.“

Mein Mundwinkel zuckt verdächtig.  
Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen und ihn dabei fest an mich zu drücken.

„Ich liebe dich“, hauche ich ihm gegen die Lippen und er lächelt dieses typische Naruto Lächeln, das ich so mag.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, murmelt er und sieht mir dabei direkt in die Augen. „Sasuke, das hat mich grad total scharf gemacht.“

„Hn. Erst Muffins.“  
Naruto dreht sich schmollend um und stellt den Alarm am Ofen aus. Als er die Tür aufklappt, macht sich sofort der Geruch von frisch gebackenen Muffins im gesamten Raum breit.

Mit einer duftenden Schüssel voller noch frischer Backwaren und einer Tasse heißem echten Kakao vor uns sitzen wir am Tisch und ich kann sehen, dass Naruto' s Finger immer wieder zucken, als müsste er sich extrem zurück halten, um sich nicht direkt auf das Essen zu stürzen.

„Saaaaaaas.“ Er schaut mich flehentlich an. Ich grinse sadistisch vor mich hin.  
Ich warte noch eine halbe Minute und glotze ihn einfach nur an, bis ich ihm sage, dass er ruhig zugreifen soll. Wie ein Raubtier stürzt er sich auf die Opfer und wenn Muffins leben würden, wären sie jetzt alle schreiend davon gerannt.

 

*

 

Die Muffins schmecken fantastisch. Also nicht, dass ich mich selbst loben würde, aber ich hab sie schon ganz gut hinbekommen, finde ich.

Dieses beieinandersitzen am Küchentisch, ohne, dass man sich zwanghaft unterhalten muss, das ist doch genau das, was uns ausmacht. Es scheint beinahe schon wieder wie früher.  
Natürlich habe ich es nicht komplett vergessen. Aber Menschen machen Fehler. Und das Sasuke Fehler macht, zeigt mir doch, dass auch er nur ein Mensch ist. Aus Fehlern lernt man bekanntlich.

Ich sammle die Krümel, die ich hinterlassen habe mit der Zeigefingerspitze auf und versuche dabei nicht zu gierig zu wirken. Hab ich anscheinend verkackt, denn Sasuke sieht mich mit einem solch tadelnden Blick an, dass ich sogar leicht eingehe unter der Wucht der Autorität.

Dann geht der belehrende Blick in ein sanftes Lächeln über und er hebt die Hand an mein Gesicht, um Essensreste aus meinem Mundwinkel zu wischen.

„Du musst echt mal lernen zu essen, Naruto. Ich gehe so nicht mit dir in ein Restaurant.“

„Nicht mal zu Ichirakus Ramen?!“ Ich schaue erschrocken auf.

„Nicht mal dahin.“

„Du bist so ein Idiot.“

„Und du erst. Warum bin ich eigentlich mit dir zusammen?“

„Na wegen dem hier“, ich lasse meine Hände über meinen Körper gleiten und schaue ihn süffisant grinsend an.

„Hn.“

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

„Hn.“

Seine Antwort besteht weniger aus Worten, als aus Taten, als er aufsteht, sein Geschirr wie immer ordentlich in der Spülmaschine verstaut, aus dem Raum geht, mich im Türrahmen fragend ansieht und mit dem Kopf Richtung Schlafzimmer nickt.  
Ich folge ihm, denn mal ehrlich, wer würde das in dieser Situation nicht?

Sein Blick, als ich das Zimmer betrete sagt mir genau was ich zu tun habe. Ausziehen. Schnell.  
Ich schäle mich allerdings betont langsam aus meiner Jacke und ziehe mir gemütlich mein Shirt aus.  
Ich spüre seinen Blick auf jedem Zentimeter meiner sich über den Muskeln spannenden Haut und die Lust in seinen Augen.

Er betrachtet mich, wie ein Jäger seine Beute und ich kann nicht anders, als auf ihn zu zugehen, ihm, den Stoff vom Körper zu ziehen und mit den Fingern über die leichte Erhebung der Muskeln zu fahren. Meine Zähne malträtieren schon wieder meine Unterlippe, bevor meine Zunge darüber streicht und ich ihn dann stechend ansehe.

Warum ist der Typ nur so verdammt heiß?

Meine Finger gleiten seinen Bauch hinab, zu seinem Nabel und- ich halte irritiert inne.

„Du hast dich rasiert?“

„Du magst es doch so lieber.“

„Huh.“

Er hat tatsächlich angefangen zu verstehen, worum es in einer Beziehung wirklich geht. Ich lächle sanft und streiche über die glatte Haut knapp über seinem Hosenbund.  
Ich spüre die Hitze an meiner Hand. Sasuke' s Atem fegt über meine Lippen und er lehnt sich vor.

Seine Hände an meinem Hintern sind einnehmend und fordernd. Mein Becken drückt gegen seins und die Erhebung unter der Hose reicht aus, um mich fast um den Verstand zu bringen.  
Ich erzittere und drücke ihn noch näher an mich heran. Mein Körper lehnt sich gegen ihn, bis er nach hinten fällt und auf der Matratze unseres Bettes landet.  
Ein Keuchen perlt über meine Lippen, als sein Bein unmittelbar meinen Schritt streift und meine Hose geöffnet wird.  
Seine schlanken Finger sind kalt auf meiner Haut und mein Körper erzittert.

Langsam, aber bestimmt lasse ich meine Hand unter seinen Hosenbund wandern und streiche über die weiche Haut unterhalb der Boxershorts. Ich fühle seine Erregung unmittelbar an meiner Haut. Langsam reibe ich auf und ab, dabei auf jede Regung in seinem Gesicht bedacht.  
Er schließt die Augen und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, als ich seine Hand nehme und sie um uns beide lege.

Als wir es endlich tun, ist es nicht sanft. Hart aber herzlich, wie auch immer, aber es fühlt sich richtig an. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wann es das letzte Mal so intensiv war.

Ich stöhne laut auf, als ich immer schneller in ihn stoße und die Reibung mich fast bis an den Rand meines Bewusstseins befördert.  
Schweiß perlt von meiner Stirn und lässt mich blinzeln, Sasuke' s tiefe und raue Stimme treibt mich in den Wahnsinn und ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht verfrüht zu kommen.

Ich atme zittrig aus, hole tief Luft und keuche vor Anstrengung.  
Sasukes Finger zerren an meinen Haaren und ich küsse ihn hart, als er mich aus diesen dunklen von Lust getränkten Augen ansieht und mich das Verlangen nach seinen Lippen überrollt.  
Sein gestöhnter Name wird von ihm verschluckt, ich verkrampfe mich und sacke dann auf ihm zusammen.  
Mein Atem schlägt hart gegen Sasuke' s Hals.

Nach ein paar Sekunden lasse mich zur Seite rollen und greife nach den Papiertaschentüchern auf meinem Nachtschrank, um mir sein klebriges Sperma vom Bauch zu entfernen, bevor es trocknet.

„Naruto?“

„Ja?“

„Gehen wir morgen Ramen essen?“

„Hmmm.“

„Gut.“

Ich nicke leicht und ziehe die Decke über unsere Körper.

Die Müdigkeit überrollt mich kurz später und ich schließe die Augen. Meine Hand greift nach Sasuke' s und ich spüre seinen immer noch hohen Puls.

Das gemurmelte „Ich liebe dich“, ist das letzte, was ich höre, bevor ich einschlafe. Wahrscheinlich hat er mein gebrabbeltes „Ich liebe dich auch“ nicht mehr verstanden.

×××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tja, somit wäre die Reihe dann wohl abgeschlossen *Sektkorken aus der Decke holen*  
> Traut euch ruhig eure Meinung da zu lassen, ich beiße nicht! Ich freu mich über jeden Kommi, als haut ruhig in die Tasten ;)


End file.
